Not the same
by SG-Fan
Summary: An accident leaves two Samantha Carter's stranded in each others realities with no way to get home. SamJack's. T for safety. Complete.
1. Switching Realities

Title: Not the same.

Summary: An accident leaves two Samantha Carter's stranded in each others realities with no way to get home. S/J's...

Season: 8.

Spoilers: Various episodes, ranging from season two through season eight.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and the characters of it belong to MGM and are not mine. I own only a poster, my seasons, and my few other bits of Stargate merchandise.

Note: OUR Carter is a Colonel... not a Lt. Colonel. I know that's not how it was in the show.

I am idiotically starting to post this story, instead of sticking to my promise to myself that I would complete it first. I won't be able to update as frequently as I would like... life has a terrible thing of getting in the way. So, anyways, I have the first seven or so chapters written, but I'm not exactly sure of what's going to happen after that.

This chapter may start out 'weird' but it does improve.

Last thing: This was beta'd months ago by WarmTea- thank you, Daniela!

_Carter/ Colonel Carter: OUR Carter._

_Sam/Major Carter: Alternate Carter._

_

* * *

_

Carter's gaze swept around the corner; "Clear!" she called.

Daniel ignored her as he continued to marvel at the hieroglyphics. "Sam, they look Ancient Egyptian-"

Carter tuned him out as she continued to sweep the area. "I'm going to check the rest of this temple," she announced. Teal'c, listening patiently to Daniel's lecture, gave her a small nod. She smiled at him and hurried from the room.

One by one, the rooms turned out to be clear. She knew it sounded bad but she had almost hoped for something more... Exciting! Being held for a few hours or a Jaffa or two, maybe?

She quickly squelched those thoughts. She should be happy that they were safe. Instead, she was wishing for danger, how pathetic! She slowly turned into the last room. It was empty as the rest of the temple excepting one thin slab of 'rock'.

Curious, she stepped forward and examined it carefully.

"It's a Quantum Mirror," she said surprised. As she watched, the mirror jumped to life. She stepped back with a small yelp. To her surprise, she was on the other side. Alternate-Sam stood there, eyes wide with excitement, triumph- and absolute disbelief.

Alternate-Sam was yelling something and Jack- er the General- came running, as did Daniel and Teal'c. She reached an arm out to touch the mirror...

"No!" Carter shouted and, without thinking, leaned forward...

Moments later, blackness covered her.

Å

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep... _

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?" Carter's eyes fluttered open.

Janet sighed with relief. "Hey, look who's back," she teased. "You had us all worried."

Carter sat up suddenly. "Janet?" she squeaked.

Janet nodded. "You're okay Sam, you-"

Carter looked around wildly. "Where am I?"

Janet gave her a concerned glance. "You're in the infirmary. You turned on an alien device and received a jolt of a sort. You collapsed and-"

"You're dead!"

Janet took a step back. "Sam, are you-"

Carter pushed at the covers and scrambled to her feet. "Where am I? What is this place?"

Janet was worried. Very worried. "Major Carter, I have to insist that you-"

Carter froze. "Major?" she whispered. "Oh god, where the hell am I?"

Jack and Daniel both raced in. "Carter!" "Sam!"

She spun around. "General?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh no..." He said skidding to a stop. "Janet?"

Janet looked just as helpless. "I-I don't know sir,"

"Who am I?" she whispered.

"You are Major Sam Carter," Jack began when Carter shook her head vigorously.

"No! I'm Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force. Current leader of SG-1."

Jack gestured to Janet. Carter turned to see the doctor advancing with a syringe in hand. "No!" she screamed. "I'm not crazy!"

Daniel stared at his friend, fear in his eyes. Teal'c had entered only moments before and moved to help Janet restrain her. "General, please! I'm not crazy!" Carter screamed.

Jack turned away as Janet pushed the needle into her arm. "No..." she whispered. "Not crazy..." she finished, as her eyes closed.

* * *

**  
Our reality. **

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep... _

The familiar sounds of the SGC's infirmary filled her ears as she woke up. Sam struggled to open her eyes.

"Hey doc! She's waking up!"

As her eyes opened, bright light made her shut them instantly.

"Turn that light off Space Monkey!"

"Sorry," Daniel apologized.

"Colonel Carter? Can you open your eyes now?"

_Colonel? I'm not a Colonel!_ She opened her eyes and found the infirmary mercifully dimmed. "Hey," she croaked.

They all heaved sighs of relief. Sam focused on the doctor. "Who are you?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Dr. Carmichael," He said.

She remembered vaguely Janet telling her she was going to go on vacation for the weekend with Cassie... wasn't that next week? Oh well... this must be her replacement.

"Oh. What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" the doctor asked.

_Uh, yeah, that's why I'm asking..._ "No."

Teal'c answered her. "I was listening to Daniel Jackson talk of Ancient Egyptians when we both heard you cry out. We hurried to you and found you unconscious."

"You were next to a Quantum Mirror Sam," Daniel said slowly. "Was it on?"

She concentrated. "I think... I... no, it wasn't." she tried to focus her thoughts. _Quantum Mirror? Was that what Daniel had named it?_ "I found a device I thought might have been the 'remote' and I was about to turn it on and..." she stopped. "I can't remember if I did..."

Jack sighed with exasperation. "Carter, you're like a little kid sometimes!"

She smiled and closed her eyes, exhaustion covering her like a blanket.

Å

When Sam opened her eyes again, Jack was sitting next to her. "Hey sir."

He looked up. "Hey. Brought you something."

She grinned. "Blue jell-o. Thanks."

Daniel and Teal'c entered the room, with Walter behind them. "General O'Neill sir," He began, "we have an off world activation-"

Sam's head shot up. "General?" she asked.

Jack ignored her. "Have..."

Sam tuned out the conversation. _General? GENERAL O'Neill? _

Jack continued to talk to Walter. "Colonel Carter can check the system when she-"

"_Colonel?_"

He gave her a bemused glance. "That _is_ your rank."

Her brow wrinkled. "That's not right."

"Why not?"

"I'm a Major."

Jack gave her a concerned glance. "Why don't you take it easy until Dr. Carmichael can-"

"Where's Janet?" She demanded.

Jack froze. "Janet?" he repeated.

"Yeah? You know, the Napoleonic Power Monger?"

"Carter, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack demanded.

"Sam, you okay?" Daniel questioned.

"I'm FINE!" she hissed. "Where is she?"

"Doctor Fraiser fell in battles many weeks ago. Do you not remember Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked gently.

"What? No! I am _not _Colonel Carter! Janet IS alive, I saw her this morning for cryin' out loud!" Everyone automatically looked at Jack who shrugged. "Colonel, you saw her! Remember, the joke about blonds?"

"Uh... I'm afraid not," Jack said slowly. Sam looked to her left. Bearing on her was the Doctor and in his hand was a needle.

"No!" she screamed. "I'm not crazy! Colonel, I SWEAR! This morning when I woke up, we were heading to 92R-455 to check out the apparently Egyptian temple and-" Jack nodded to the doctor who injected the needle into her IV line. "COLONEL, _PLEASE!_ I'm not..." she trailed off. A minute later, she was sound asleep.

"Jack, what's wrong with her?" Daniel asked quietly.

"I don't know Daniel. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

I've only seen one other alternate reality story with Sam switching places, so I thought I'd write one.

I know it starts out weird, but it improves... honest!

Thank you WarmTea for beta'ing this so long ago...

I really hope you like it…

Please review!


	2. Not our Carter

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1and all the characters affiliated with it do not belong to me. There.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING/REVIEWING the first chapter!

It's always really encouraging to have feedback when starting to write a new story!

(Grin)

Well... hope you enjoy this chapter!

Carter/ Colonel Carter: OUR Carter.

Sam/Major Carter: Alternate Carter.

_

* * *

_

**Alternate Reality. **

"Sammie?"

Carter forced her eyes to open. She gasped, "Dad?"

Her father stood erect beside her bed, worry etched on his face. "Yeah, it's me. What's this about you thinkin' you're a Colonel?"

She took in his Air Force uniform, "Why you dressed like that?" she asked groggily.

He looked startled, "Because I'm a General in the U.S.A.F. Kid, what's going on?"

"What about... the Tok'ra?" she asked.

He stared at her, obviously worried. "Samantha, who are the Tok'ra?"

She forced her eyes open, " 'member? You were sick... cancer... and you became a host to the... Tok'ra."

Jacob Carter shot a questioning glance at his daughter's commanding officer who shrugged. "Who are the Tok'ra?"

She closed her eyes, "It happened, didn't it?"

"What?" He demanded.

She gave a short, humorless chuckle. "I got sent to another reality," She leaned back as if exhausted, "Unbelievable."

"Colonel O'Neill?" Jacob barked. "What is the meaning of this?"

He shrugged. "Carter?" he asked quietly, "Who are the Tok'ra?"

She forced her eyes open, God; didn't they know she was tired? "We met them... over 6 years ago. Since I was taken over by a-"

"JACOB!" Jack interrupted, sensing that whatever she would say would be classified. "Why don't you go see the General?"

"COLONEL O'Neill," Jacob said frostily, "I have no intention of leaving my daughter."

"Go, dad," she whispered, "I'll be ok."

As soon as her father was safely out of hearing, Jack exploded. "_CARTER, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HE DOESN'T HAVE THAT MUCH CLEARANCE!_ It took me _forever_ to allow them to let him come to this floor!" He stopped. "And what the _hell _are alternate realities?"

Carter sighed, "I'm sorry, sir. I guess in this reality, dad doesn't have cancer."

"_THIS _reality?"

Carter buried her face into her hands. "During our first year working here, we came across a device called the Quantum Mirror. This device can transport you to another reality."

"HOW?" He demanded.

"I don't know sir."

He drew back slightly. "Carter, tell me what happened."

She looked up, "What?"

"No more babbling about Tok'ra's and Mirror's and Cancer and Alternate Realities. What happened?"

"NOTHING! Sir, I'm not making this up! This morning, while checking out an apparently Egyptian temple, I found a mirror. On closer examination it proved to be a Quantum Mirror. Myself of an alternate reality had activated it. She was about to touch it and-" she stopped as Jack stood up.

"Carter, this is... absurd! You can't really expect me to believe this!"

She nodded. He sighed and threw up his hands. "This is crazy talk, Carter!" he turned to leave.

"Jack, please."

He stopped in the doorway. After a moment's deliberation, he nodded.

"Thank you," She whispered.

* * *

**Our reality. **

Jack was growing frustrated. He had a female in his infirmary who swore she was she wasn't Colonel Samantha Carter and also thought that Janet was alive. Just what he needed- one of his best officers down.

"General O'Neill?"

He looked up, "Carmichael? Report."

The doctor looked down at his notes; "She might have lost all memory prior to her being promoted to Colonel but-" He stopped.

"But...?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure to be honest, General."

Jack groaned. "Of course."

"I'm sorry sir, I-"

Jack interrupted the doctor and sent him on his way. The last thing he needed to hear was: 'I don't know'.

"O'Neill."

He looked up, "Hey, T."

"Is nothing known about Colonel Carter condition yet?"

He shook his head, "Doc doesn't know anything. Person we need here is Janet."

"Indeed."

Å _An hour later…_

Jack was resting his eyes in his office. Unbelievable. Why did stuff like this happen as soon as he resumed the role of Commander of the SGC?

"General!" some one cried throwing the door open.

Jack looked up. Everything was blurry. He blinked a few time. Better. "Doctor?"

"I found it!" he crowed.

"Congrats," Jack mumbled, "Found...?"

The doctor looked confused.

"Found? What did you find?"

"OH! That."

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's not her."

Jack blinked, "Who's not who?"

Dr. Carmichael took a deep breath, "It's not Colonel Carter."

Jack looked at him. "What?"

"It's not her, sir. This... Samantha... has no Naquadah in her blood. She was never a host."

"Are you telling me the person in that infirmary isn't Carter?"

He nodded, "That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, sir."

* * *

**Alt. reality. **

Jack stared at the lab results. "What?"

"It's the same element as the Stargate."

Jack looked at her, "Janet..." He began, "how is that possible?"

"I don't know, sir."

"We know the Goa'uld have Naquadah in their blood..." Daniel said thoughtfully.

"She's not a Goa'uld, Daniel." Jack said sharply.

"No! I know that!" Daniel quickly replied, "I was just saying-"

"Well, **stop** saying it. You're worrying Teal'c."

The Jaffa, who had been silently waiting for the lab results, lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Daniel gave Teal'c a quick glance before turning back to Jack with a bemused expression on his face.

Jack shrugged, "Figure this out, doc."

"I believe that's my line, Colonel," General Hammond remarked as he entered the infirmary.

"Of course, sir. Sorry, sir."

The General nodded. "Figure this out, doctor."

* * *

**Our reality. **

Sam played with her fingers. Interrogation room 2. She was more used to watching someone getting interrogated then being interrogated.

The door opened and Colonel- No, GENERAL- O'Neill came in. He dropped a folder on the table.

"Okay, the theory we have now is..." he trailed off as he opened the folder and read a little bit.

"IS?" Sam demanded. "Sir." She added quickly.

"We think you were transported to an alternate reality."

"Colonel-General- whatever, there are theoretically alternate realities but-"

"They AREN'T theoretical, Carter."

She massaged her neck. "That mirror I found. That transports you to an alternate reality?"

"Yes."

"Well, great. Let me speak to me."

Jack sighed. "Our Carter appears to be in your reality."

"Oh."

"I've sent a team to bring the mirror back here. We'll figure which reality is yours and send you back," he said rising.

"Wait."

He looked at her.

"Are you... together in this reality?"

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "Are... _we_ together in this reality."

She watched as pain flashed across his face. "No."

"Dammit," she muttered.

Jack gave her peculiar glance before leaving the room.

* * *

**Alt. reality. **

Carter was getting frustrated. This reality, they were not alliance with the Tok'ra, she had never been a host, her dad hadn't, she was a Major. This world was rather...well, _primitive_... compared to her world. Well, primitive wasn't the word... maybe-

"Carter!"

She looked up. "Gen-Colonel."

He gave her a brief nod. "General Hammond has listened to your claims and has agreed to send a team through to the coordinates you have provided."

She buried her head into her hands. "Thank god," she whispered.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Something important in your reality going on?"

"Not unless you count dumping my boyfriend," she snapped.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Did," she said softly. "I was about to end it with him."

"What was his name?"

"Pete Shanahan."

Jack's head shot up. "He a cop?"

She nodded.

"Our Sam was- IS too."

"Is what? Dating him?"

Jack nodded.

"Tell her to dump him," She murmured. "It won't make the pain go away."

Jack stared at her for a second then stood up. "I need to… uh… go…"

She gestured to the door. "Of course. Sorry to have kept you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "No sir?"

"We're the same rank... Colonel."

His hands unconsciously tapped the table. "I..." he trailed off. "This is weird."

"Even for us." Carter agreed.

He sighed. "I-"

"Off world activation!"

"That must be the team now," Jack said rising. "I'll-"

"Can I go with you?" She asked.

He hesitated for a second then nodded. "C'mon."

* * *

Yes, I am aware Carter is really a Lieutenant Colonel but it doesn't work for my story so I've promoted her to Colonel- she deserves it anyways.

Anyways, the story really (more or less) begins after the next chapter but... (Grin)

PLEASE review!


	3. The Mirror is gone

THANK YOU for reviewing/reading!

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

THANKS TO Sara Loughlin for beta'ing!

A/N: Carter/ Colonel Carter: OUR Carter. Sam/Major Carter: Alternate Carter.

* * *

**Our reality. **

Jack gave alternate Sam a small smile. She had asked to wait in the control room until the team returned and he had agreed.

She was now poking around, looking over their equipment. She was curious about the palm scanners so Jack told her about the Rey'tou. She seemed properly awed. She and Walter were deep into a discussion about gate check up's when the stone ring began turning.

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" Walter called.

"Who is it?"

"SG-3, sir."

"Open it."

Walter obeyed and four people walked through... empty handed.

"Where the hell is that mirror?" Jack demanded.

SG-3's leader sighed. "There was no mirror sir. We've checked everywhere."

Sam stared at the man for a moment then promptly passed out.

When she forced her eyes open, nearly ten minute later, a few concerned faces greeted her.

"You know Carter," Jack began, "This whole thing with you and the infirmary... it's gotta stop."

She licked her lips. "Yes, sir."

Daniel scowled at Jack then looked at his friend. "You okay, Sam?"

She nodded, forcing a few stray tears to stay back. "I'm fine."

The doctor chose that moment to come bustling over. "General, the Col-the Major should get some rest."

Jack nodded. "All right... clear out everybody!"

* * *

**Alt. reality.**

Carter followed Alternate Jack to the control room where General Hammond was conversing with another man. Carter recognized him as the leader of the SG-3 marines.

"Where's the mirror?" She whispered.

General Hammond looked up. After a quick whisper to SG-3, he came closer.

"I've very sorry, Major. No mirror was found."

Carter didn't even bother to correct him. "No mirror? Sir, that is the only logical explanation! I saw the mirror, I saw 'your' Sam touch the mirror. I MUST HAVE touched the mirror." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Permission to go to the planet and look for it... sir."

"Colonel?" The General asked.

Jack shrugged. "I'm okay with that."

"Okay. SG-1 will depart in 30 minutes."

Å

Carter slowly put on the uniform. Her gold oak leaves proclaimed that she was a Major.

Damn it. She had worked so hard to become a Colonel.

She grabbed her pack and opened her locker door to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

A small photo in the back caught her attention. She pushed away a few items and pulled it out. The photo had Daniel with longish hair, Teal'c, Jack and herself in it. They were all sitting at a table in O'Malley's (Carter recognized it) and Jack and Sam were deep in discussion. On the back it read:

_The Colonel and I arguing over the Simpson's._

Carter held it for a minute, wondering why 'Sam' had held on to this photo. She placed it back into the locker and turned to see Teal'c directly behind her.

"Teal'c!" She gasped. "You scared me."

"The photo was taken upon the year anniversary of our first mission... after we had successfully saved Sha're and her brother."

Carter blinked. "Sha're's alive here?"

"Is she not in your world?"

She shook her head. "Uh... no."

The door opened and Carter started. Kowalski had just entered, arguing with another man.

"Major Kawalsky?" She gasped.

He stopped short. "Major Carter," He greeted. "How's life treatin' you these days?"

"I'm a Colonel, actually." She muttered. "And you're... supposed... to be dead."

Charles Kawalsky stared at Teal'c. "What's going on, Jaffa?"

Teal'c didn't appear to take offense. "She has been transferred to our world via a 'Quantum mirror'.

"And our Carter?" He asked.

"It is unknown."

"She must have been transferred to my reality," Carter spoke up. "I mean, we both touched the mirror at the same time, so the only logical explanation was that we switched places."

He stared at them for a brief second. "This is all a joke, right?"

"No joke, Kawalsky," a voice said from the doorway. "It's true."

Kawalsky raised an eyebrow. "Colonel. What the hell?"

"Long story... tell it to you later." He looked over at Carter. "Ready to leave Majolnel?"

She smiled at his combination and nodded. She shut the locker door and followed him out of the room.

Kawalsky stared after them. "This is the weirdest thing SG-1's gotten themselves into yet."

"Hear, hear." the rest of SG-2 called.

* * *

**Our reality. **

Sam woke up only a few minutes after the room had been cleared. She cleared her throat and the doctor came closer.

"You should be resting Col-"

She held up her hand and smiled. "Dr...?"

"Carmichael." He filled in.

She nodded. "What's going on?"

"What?"

"With me. What's going to happen to me?"

He looked at the SGC's most famous and beloved woman. "I'm not sure," He said finally. "You'll probably be allowed to remain on earth, live where... you... used to live."

"So I can never go home?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know Col- Major."

She nodded. "Thanks Doctor."

As he left, she closed her eyes and forced herself not to cry.

Å

Sam had only been awake several minutes when _their_ Daniel walked in, holding a tray of good which included blue jello. She gave him a shy smile.

"Hey Sam," He said as she looked at him. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

She gave a quiet laugh. "It's fine."

"I have to admit, this is a little awkward." Daniel began with a small smile. "Um, well, the doctor's discharging you into my custody since Jack has to remain on base and Teal'c doesn't have an apartment anymore."

Sam smiled. "Is Sha're okay with that?"

Daniel's smile faltered. "Sha're?"

Her smile grew. "Your wife?"

Several expressions flew across his face. "Actually... here... in my reality... Sha're's dead."

She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry."

He struggled for a moment. "She's alive in your reality?"

She nodded. "Yeah. She lives in your quarters during the winter and returns to Abydos for the summer... with you."

Daniel stood up for a moment looking misty eyed at the doorway. "Um, will you excuse me?" He whispered. "I need to..."

She inclined her head and he vanished.

"Way to go Sam." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**Alt. reality. **

"Chevron 7... locked!"

"Major-" General Hammond stopped. He had never encountered a situation like this. Did he call her a Colonel as she claimed she was or did he call her Major, as he was accustomed to calling their Carter? He cleared his throat.

"Good luck Colonel O'Neill... Colonel Carter."

The Colonel gave him a brilliant smile. She was so much like her mother. George felt a small lump in his throat.

"Let's move out!" Jack called starting up the ramp. And one by one they disappeared through the Stargate.

Å

Carter, without listening to Colonel O'Neill, took off for the 'mirror room'. She skillfully navigated the narrow twisting passages and stopped short in the doorway of 'the mirror room.'

SG-3 was right... there was no mirror.

She was standing there when the other members of SG-1 showed up. Daniel took one look at her and knew that SG-3 had been right.

"It's gone?" Jack confirmed.

"Yeah," She whispered nodding her head. "It's gone."

"It appears someone has dragged it to the Stargate," Teal'c said quietly. "I have noticed a trail leading to it."

"That doesn't make any sense," Carter said. "Why would anyone.. take a Quantum Mirror?"

Daniel shrugged. "Who knows?"

Carter ran her fingers through her hair, knocking off her hat. "This isn't happening."

"'Fraid it is Carter." Jack said standing next to her.

"I have to get home… to my reality."

Teal'c straightened imperceptibly. "I am afraid… that this is now your reality."

"C'mon," Jack said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home."

_Home…_

She nodded and picked up her hat. They slowly walked back to the room with the Stargate, Teal'c dialed the gate and SG-1 went through.

* * *

Reshma saved the day! (Hug and tons of chocolate)

Thank you so much!

Anyways, hope you liked it... please review!


	4. A new reality to call home

THANK YOU to those you read/or/reviewed the last chapter! I hope you like this one.

Thanks to my beta **Sara Loughlin** for editing this!

A/N: Carter/ Colonel Carter: OUR Carter. Sam/Major Carter: Alternate Carter.

* * *

**Our reality. **

Sam stood up and stretched. She had felt slightly dizzy as she stood up but now she felt fine.

She ran her fingers through her mussed hair and sighed. Looking around, she didn't see the doctor. She left a note on the nightstand and headed down the hall to her lab.

She stopped in the doorway, feeling like an intruder.

The room was the same as hers, the same color walls, the same basic arrangement, but that was it.

The framed photos in the corner of her lab were different, the projects scattered across the desk, different.

Sam leaned closer and touched what looked like a generator. A hastily written note in a foreign handwriting asked 'Colonel Carter to take a look at this malfunctioning Naquadah generator'. She frowned.

"I wouldn't play with that if I were you." A voice said from the doorway. Sam spun around, feeling like a kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Sir!"

"At ease, Carter."

She nodded. "I was just uh..."

"Looking around."

She gave him a nervous smile. "I was just kind of hoping this was all a bad dream," She admitted.

Jack gave her a sympathetic smile. "I think we all wish that."

"It's just so weird!" She blurted. "Some things are exactly the same... and other things... aren't!"

"Like what?"

"All these people are dead... that aren't dead in my reality."

"Like whom?"

"Major Kawalsky, Sha're, Skaara, Janet-"

"Kawalsky's alive in your reality?" He interrupted. "And the doc?"

She nodded.

Jack was quiet for a moment before looking up and asking. "Cake?"

She gave him a small smile. "Sounds wonderful."

"Great. Let's go."

Å

Her fork sliced through the triple chocolate delight slice. "So, sir... how is it running the base?"

Jack shrugged. "It's okay."

She swallowed her bit of cake. "You never liked paperwork in my reality."

"I don't." He said frowning at his cake.

"Why then-?"

Jack shrugged. "Someone has to."

She silently acknowledged that. "I'm supposed to go home with your Daniel."

Jack looked surprised at that. "Really? I thought I was the designated babysitter."

"The doctor thought that you were too busy. I was going to go home with Daniel but I think I depressed him."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Really? How?"

"I uh... asked about Sha're."

Jack's eyes clouded. "She's alive in your reality... you told me that."

She nodded. "I asked about her and... He ran away."

The General sighed. "It's been what 4, 5 years now?"

"I guess we really never let go of the ones we love." She said looking him in the eye.

Jack swallowed. "I... guess not... um, done?"

Her eyes darted down to her empty plate. "Yeah, but you're not."

Jack ignored the vanilla cake with strawberry frosting on his plate. "I'm full. Ready to go?"

She obediently stood up and they exited the commissary, unaware the room instantly began whispering once they left.

* * *

**Alt. reality. **

Carter exited the gate feeling numb. She was given a quick check up by Janet then listened as Daniel assured everything one that there was no mirror I don't get this sentence… Daniel assured everyone that there was no mirror? Doesn't sound very 'assuring'…. At last she was free to go to her own quarters.

She closed the door quietly and sat on her bed.

This wasn't happening.

She wanted to go home. To her reality. She wanted her Daniel, her Teal'c...

And her Jack.

She fell into an exhausted sleep; unaware her CO dropped by an hour later and sat next to her for the next hour before finally leaving.

Å

"Sam? Sam, come on... wake up."

Carter rolled over. Her former best friend before her death sat next to her.

"Janet."

The doctor nodded. "Hi."

She pulled herself to a sitting position. "I'm sorry about freaking out on you earlier... it was just kind of..."

"Weird?"

"Yes!"

Janet smiled understandingly. "It's okay Sam- I would have freaked out too."

Carter gave a small laugh. She searched her friend's face. "It's just... you're alive here... Kawalsky..."

Janet tentatively placed a hand on Carter's shoulder. After all, this wasn't her Sam. "I promise... it'll be okay."

Carter took a shaky breath. "I can never go back..."

Janet had a tear in her eye. "No... No, I don't think so."

Carter buried her face in her pillow and let the tears flow.

* * *

**Our reality. **

"Daniel?"

Daniel Jackson dropped the two pictures he held in his hand. "Major Carter," He greeted standing up.

Sam gave him a questioning look. "You used to call me Sam."

"I wasn't sure if that would make you feel... uncomfortable." He admitted.

"I said it didn't."

He shrugged. "Still..."

"No, actually, if it doesn't bother you, I'd prefer to be called that. Sam, that is."

He nodded.

She risked a look at the photos. Sha're's smiling face filled one while their Sam filled the other one, a single shot of her in her BDU's, laughing at something.

"Do you miss your Sam?"

He stood up. "I do miss her, a lot. More then I'd ever imagined." He stopped and swallowed hard. "However... it looks like you may become...our Sam."

Her face paled slightly. "I can't go home?"

"No."

For a second, she looked like she was about to cry then a small smile broke across her face. "Colonel O'Neill will think I'm trying to get out of the mission."

"What mission?"

"To P3X-797. It's dark and we can't tell what's on the other-"

"797?" Daniel said sharply.

She nodded.

He slumped back in his chair. "Thank goodness Sam's in your reality."

"Why?"

"797 is a highly contagious world. They have a disease that suppresses all but the most primitive parts of the brain. We were able to cure it but-"

"It's not something you'd want to go through," Sam finished. "Were you able to help the people there?"

He nodded.

She looked thoughtful. "Maybe we can do the same... you see, the Stargate program is relatively new in our world. It's been operating for three and a half years- not counting my Daniel's mission to Abydos. "

"Jack didn't go?"

A shadow crossed her face. "Colonel O'Neill? No. He was happily at home with his wife."

Daniel stared at her. "What about Charlie?"

"Who?"

"Jack's son."

Sam shook her head. "The Colonel's son miscarried at five months. Sara was depressed and accidentally overdosed herself. She died right after the Abydos mission. Colonel O'Neill signed up to retrieve Daniel Jackson after Major Kawalsky admitted he was alive and then they were to detonate a bomb, blowing up Abydos. He was able to talk them out of it and-"

She stopped. "I'm sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

Daniel smiled. "It's okay. Actually, it's interesting to hear this... it played out differently here.'

"How so?"

The archeologist hesitated. "I'm not sure if I should say... you understand?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Coffee?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Alt. reality. **

Carter opened her eyes, feeling like she had cried the entire night..., which she hadn't. After the involuntary burst of tears, she had calmed herself and sent Janet away. That's all she could remember anyways.

"Dorothy awakes," A familiar voice said. "Daniel was worried."

She smiled unconsciously. "I'm fine."

"So you say. Being stranded in a totally different reality-"

"Janet told you about my... crying?"

"She said you... were a little emotional."

She sighed. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch. "0950."

Carter bolted up. "I was to see General Hammond at 10!"

He stood up and moved to the door. "I guess you better get movin'."

She nodded and watched him go before following suit.

* * *

It's pretty short- the chapters will get longer though!

I hope you liked this chapter!

PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU for reviewing/reading!

A BIG thank-you to **Sara Loughlin** for beta'ing!

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N: Carter/ Colonel Carter: OUR Carter. Sam/Major Carter: Alternate Carter.

A/N: Time in the two realities are NOT the same!

* * *

_  
_**Our reality. **

Jack could hear his second-in-command laughing as he stepped off the elevator. He had obligingly dropped her off at Daniel's lab before heading to fetch her coffee. He stopped in the doorway of the archeologist's lab and shook his head fondly. "Geeks." He muttered handing Sam her coffee.

Daniel ignored him. "So what do you think?" He asked, looking at Sam.

"Ambitious... I mean- training others to study alien cultures... it's a big plan. A whole world dedicated to it, eh?"

"I mean… a school in which other archaeologists could work out from, go to planets and just study the cultures! I even found some planets that would be good sites for a workplace."

Jack shook his head with mock dismay. "Like we need more of you Space monkey."

"So... " Daniel prodded setting down his now cold cup of coffee. "What do you think?"

She smiled. "It's nice."

"So, Carter, when you and Danny boy hitting the road?"

Daniel looked up. "Jack, we just got all those new ruins from P2X-896, I was going to-"

"Daniel," Jack said sweetly. "You are going to go home."

The archeologist glanced at Sam. "I mean... sure."

Sam bit her lip. "Why can't I just... well... go to... your Carter's house?"

"Doc wants you to have a babysitter," Jack explained. "And-"

"Dr. Carmichael has just informed me that I am to watch over Major Carter until such time she returns to the base," A deep voice announced. "If it is agreeable."

Sam smiled. "I'd love to have you."

"Then it is settled. Shall we depart?"

She nodded and picked up her BDU jacket that lay on the back of the chair. "Then I'm ready. I just have to get changed."

Teal'c nodded his understanding and they exited the room together.

Å

Sam slowly changed into 'her' civilian clothing. It was almost scary- 'this' Sam had the exact same blouse and jeans she did.

Were they that much alike?

Her pocket suddenly vibrated and she automatically pulled it out, opened it, and said "Hello?"

"Hi Sam. This is Pete."

A small smile spread across her face. "Hello-"

She stopped suddenly, realization hitting her. This was Carter's Pete. Not hers.

Shi-

"Sam?"

Did this Pete know about the Stargate program? What did she say?

"Sam?"

How did you explain the fact that you weren't you?

"Sam, are you there? Answer me!"

Thus roused, she cleared her throat. "I'm here... can you hold on a second please?"

He agreed and she looked around for Teal'c. She had only taken a few steps towards the doorway when he appeared.

"Are you ready to depart?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "Does Pete Shanahan know about Stargate program in this reality?"

Teal'c's expression instantly became darker. "The detective?"

"Yeah."

"Indeed."

She uncovered the phone. "Hi... sorry about that."

"That's okay... we still on for tonight?"

She bit her lip. "I can't make it Pete... I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Crisis at work. "

"What happened?"

"Alternate reality switching... the usual." She said nervously.

He laughed. "Tomorrow?"

"This might take a while Pete... I'll have Sam call you-"

"You are Sam!"

"I meant I'll call you when... I'm home."

"Okay then... I love you Sam."

She shot a quick look at Teal'c before mumbling something that might as passed as a 'ditto' before hanging up.

"I'm ready."

He gave her a nod. "Good."

* * *

_  
_**Alt. reality. **

The meeting in Carter's humble opinion was pretty useless.

The General had secured permission for her to stay in 'her' house for now, provided SGC personnel stayed with her until such time she had 'full' clearance. She had already known that, thanks to one good doctor, but she thanked him.

She aimlessly wandered into the control room and noticed with a start, that Lieutenant Simmons was there. Apparently in this reality as well as her own before his death, here he too had a crush on her as he turned a fiery red as he saw her.

"M-major Carter! It's good to s-see you up and around."

She, with difficulty, repressed a smile. "Hello, Lieutenant."

He turned a deeper shade of red (if that was possible) and excused himself. Sergeant Harriman gave her a small, welcoming smile. "Colonel Carter is it?"

She nodded. "Sergeant. It's good to see some things are the same."

He nodded. "It's good to see you looking okay. When they brought you home, you were unconscious and pale...' He stopped. "We thought we'd lost you."

Carter was touched by the shy admission. "It's good to be up and around."

"I... heard... that there was no mirror... on the planet."

She barely moved her head. "It appeared to have been moved."

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "So am I... so am I."

After a bit more chitchat, she left and wandered around the base for a while before turning into the commissary. The normally bustling room was nearly empty. She checked her watch. It was only 11:00. She quickly went through the line, selecting various foods automatically. Plopping down at a table, she stared at the food.

"Are you all right?"

She looked up. "Teal'c... Hi."

He took a seat across from her. "Maj-" He caught himself. "Colonel Carter, are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can I assist you in anyway?"

"Gen-Colonel O'Neill asked you to talk to me, didn't he?"

His silence spoke all.

"I keep telling everyone I'm fine. One little crying spell and the whole base is worried. Didn't your Carter ever cry?"

"Indeed."

She sighed and looked at her tray. "Do you want it?" She asked pushing it over. "I'm not hungry."

"You must eat, Colonel Carter."

"I know," she mumbled. "I'm just not hungry."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Very well."

She fidgeted. "Need something?"

"No."

She slowly swallowed a bite of what the commissary laughingly called lasagna. "Just as bad as my Earth," She said with a grimace.

Teal'c smiled. "O'Malley's?"

"I can't go off base Teal'c- thanks though."

"Did not General Hammond say that you could leave provided that a member of the SGC accompanied you?"

She hesitated, trying to remember then nodded. "Yeah… yeah, he did."

"I will have O'Neill and Daniel Jackson meet us there, if that is all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

He inclined his head. "Shall we leave?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Just a reminder... this IS a Sam/Jack ship!

PLEASE review!


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU for reviewing/reading! I really appreciate it!

Things have been SO hectic around here... so many apologies for my slower then usual updates!

Oh, and thanks to my beta for beta'ing this, for sending my 'misplaced' chapter, and to Reshma (I hope I got your name right!) for sending me chapter four!

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Our reality.**

Sam looked around the familiar restaurant she and her team had gone to so many times and sipped her diet soda. "So, tell me about this reality."

"What shall I tell you?" The Jaffa asked.

"About the base, the Goa'uld."

He inclined his head. "Very well. O'Neill leads the base. Colonel Carter is leader of SG-1-"

"I'm head of SG-1?"

"Indeed."

She grinned widely. "What about the Goa'uld? Is Apophis still your 'bad' guy?"

He shook his head. "We have a more formidable enemy- Anubis."

"Anubis?" She questioned. "He's not on the Goa'uld census."

"No."

"Who is he?"

"A Goa'uld half ascended."

"Ascended... like Oma Desala." She half asked, half stated.

"Yes."

She sucked in her breath. "Doesn't sound pleasant."

"No."

The waitress came up and handed them their food. Sam hastily grabbed her knife and cut herself a bite size piece of steak. She leaned back and smiled. "The only decent food I've had in a while."

Teal'c smiled and turned his attention to his own food.

They finished their meals minutes later and reluctantly left. Teal'c drove to 'her' house and parked outside.

Sam bit her lip and opened the door. A few steps brought her to the gate. She unlatched it but made no move to move.

"Is something wrong, Major Carter?"

She gestured to the house. "This is. My house is just the same but the flowers are different..." She trailed off. "Sorry, I guess it's really starting to sink in now."

Teal'c stood there quietly, allowing it to 'sink' in. She finally gave herself a little shake and moved on.

Once inside, she checked her mail (mainly junk mail, a few bills), and then crashed on the sofa. She had been planning on exploring the house but a wave of exhaustion washed over her.

Teal'c waited until she fell asleep before moving into her kitchen and going through the fridge. He emptied it of certain expired items and called Daniel to tell him what grocery staples the Major needed. He then searched for a light blanket and placed it over the tired woman before moving into the 'spare' room that served as a den of sorts to meditate.

* * *

**Alt. reality.**

Carter felt the same surprise when she noted that her civilian clothing was the same as 'hers'. She quickly changed and then followed Teal'c out to his vehicle.

He was mercifully quiet on the way to O'Malley's. Carter closed her eyes and tried to repress a giggle as she heard 'Star Wars' playing.

Apparently some things were the same.

Teal'c gave her a quick look and saw the smile on her face.

Good.

As they pulled up in front of O'Malley's, they noticed Jack was all ready parked outside the building.

"How did you get here so fast, Colonel?" She asked stretching.

He shrugged. "Was in my civvies in a minute, took a shortcut here… you owe me dinner, T."

"Did I not say if we left at the same minute, O'Neill?"

Jack scowled. "Close enough."

Daniel drove up and found a spot. He was holding a sheaf of papers, studying them avidly. As he reached the group, Jack leaned over and pulled it away.

"Nope, you're not going to read through dinner again."

Daniel blinked. "It's lunch time, Jack."

"Whatever, Daniel. I'll give it back if you've been a good boy and not bored us to death."

"Jack…"

"No."

The archeologist sighed then smiled at Sam. "Hey, how you doin'?"

"I'm fine," She said automatically.

Daniel nodded. "Are we going to stay outside all day or go in?"

Carter smiled. "In... I'm starving."

As Teal'c opened the door, she stepped in, wondering if their suspension had lifted. She mentally calculated in her head and realized that today; they would now be free to enter O'Malley's.

She was grinning widely at her menu when Jack finally asked why the heck she was smirking her butt off.

"I was?" She asked. "I didn't even know I was-"

"Grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

"Yeah."

"I was just thinking that we're unsuspended today," She explained. "I mean… after that brawl we had and then the first day we were allowed back in, Daniel had to start another fight so… it's been nearly four years."

"Brawl?" Daniel and Jack questioned. "What do you mean?"

"The armband incident."

They stared at her puzzled.

She looked confused for a second then gave them a small smile. "If you haven't met the Tok'ra, you wouldn't have worn the armbands…" She stopped. "Which wouldn't have led to the zay'tarc incident."

"What?"

The Colonel shook her head. "Never mind… ready to order?

Jack nodded. "Ladies first."

After they ordered, Jack noticed she was looking rather thoughtfully at the pool table.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

She gave him a 100-mega watt Carter smile. "I'd love too."

Å

"Wow."

Carter counted the twenties and pocketed them. "Sure you don't want to go double or nothing?"

"Had enough," The man grumbled. "You cleaned me out."

She smiled and turned to his companion. "You in?"

"Nah."

She turned to face Jack, a challenging look in her eye. "Sir?"

He hesitated then nodded. "Sure."

She turned back to the pool table, a wide grin on her face.

_15 minutes later…_

The entire bar watched breathlessly as Carter sank the shot. Jack slowly made his move. A groan intermingled with cheering went up as Carter flashed them a triumphant smile.

"Where did you learn to play pool?" Jack demanded.

"Waitressed a bit at a bar."

"Your dad let you?"

She ignored him.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked looking at Daniel.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose." He checked his watch. "We've been here for over three hours..."

Jack checked his own watched. "Quarter past 3." He shrugged. "T-Murray?"

"Indeed."

Carter grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

**Our reality. **

Sam sat up slowly; sleep still clouding her mind. She yawned and slid off the couch. Stealing a glance through the doorway at Teal'c, she saw he was still absorbed in his kelnoreeming. She slipped down the hall to the bedroom.

Her bedroom.

Feeling like an intruder, she stood in the doorway looking around. The room was similar in decoration- she might have done the same.

Teal'c found her standing in front of the closet, staring at her clothes.

"Is something the matter, Major Carter?"

"I can't use her stuff," She said suddenly. "This isn't… my stuff. I can't just-"

"Major Carter," Teal'c said firmly. "I have known Samantha Carter for many years. I may say with complete certainty that she would be insisting that you make yourself at home."

"Really?" She said quietly.

He hesitated before saying: "Would you not do so yourself?"

She nodded.

"Then go. Do so. She will not object."

Sam gave a hollow laugh. "No, I guess she won't…. considering she'll never come back here."

Teal'c barely touched her shoulder then left the room. Sam looked after him, shrugged, then went to take a shower.

Å

Sam shook her damp hair and sighed. Comfortably attired in a white tank top and blue jeans, she headed barefooted into the living room.

Teal'c wasn't there.

She smelled coffee and followed it into the kitchen. Teal'c handed her a cup as she walked in. She sipped it cautiously.

Spoonful of sugar, a packet of creamer…

Just the way she liked it.

She gave Teal'c a watery smile, touched that he knew how she liked her coffee.

"O'Neill will be here at approximately 2000. He will bring substance with him."

She nodded and took another drink of her coffee. "And Daniel?"

"O'Neill will most likely convey him here."

"Good."

Teal'c let her finish her coffee before saying: "O'Neill suggested that you might wish to go shopping for more clothing until such time you feel comfortable wearing Colonel Carter's clothing."

She slowly nodded her head. "I'd like that… but I don't have any money and I can't use her money."

Teal'c felt that it was useless to point out that it looked very much like there was no way for her to return home so that, technically, it was now her money and inclined his head. "O'Neill has given me a card which you may use to purchase supplies until matters are… settled."

"I'm ready then."

He looked down. "Will you not require footwear?"

She smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

She returned minutes later with sandals. "Ready."

"Good."

* * *

**Alt. reality.**

Carter didn't say anything as they stopped in front of her house. It was the same one as she had back on Earth. She silently opened the door and stepped out.

"The flowers are different," She said quietly. "Pretty colors."

Daniel gave her a small smile. "You gonna be okay?"

She turned and faced him. "Yeah… yeah, for now."

Teal'c gave her an approving nod and SG-1 entered 'her' house, together.

* * *

I'm trying add a little action into the next chapter... honest! Dear old Pete makes an appearance, etc.

Many, many thanks to my beta **Sara Loughlin** for beta'ing this for me!

Well...

**_Please_** review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

One thing about the whole Sam/Pete thing

Carter was about to break up with OUR Pete before she was transferred to SAM'S reality in which Pete is about to propose to Sam.

Sam was DATING Pete and then was transferred to our reality.(Our Pete doesn't know Sam was going to break up with him.)

Anyways, many thanks to Sara Loughlin for beta'ing and...

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Our reality. **

"But Merry, he is so buff!"

Sam raised an eyebrow as she darted a look at Teal'c. The tall black man seemed unaware of the two teenage girls trailing after them as they shopped. One of the girls, 'Kelly' it seemed, was fascinated by the Jaffa and had been following them for the past 10 minutes. Her friend was doing her best to dissuade her- unsuccessfully apparently.

"Come on Kel... we have to scramble!"

"But Merrrrrrrrrrrrrry! Just look at 'im!"

"I am... and he's DOUBLE your age."

"So?"

"So... it'll never work!"

"Who cares... just look at him."

Sam snorted. Teal'c looked over at her and gave her a small smile

"What is amusing Major Carter?"

She shook her head. "Nothing Teal'c... nothing."

"Are you ready to leave, Major Carter?"

She nodded.

Å

Sam dropped her bags in the backseat of his car and smiled at him. "Thank you, Teal'c."

"It was not at all an inconvenience... as you say."

"Not a problem," She corrected laughingly. "Not a problem."

He inclined his head. "Shall we return to your home Major Carter?"

She nodded and the Jaffa started the car.

* * *

**Alt. reality.**_  
_  
As Carter walked into the house, she heard a loud beeping and a familiar voice flooded the house.

"Hey Sam, this is Pete. I don't think I can make it tonight- detective work. I'm really sorry... I'll call you, bye."

Carter made a move to the machine and stopped. "What on Earth am I going to do?" She asked in a half dismayed, half comical voice.

"What... what do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I was about to break up with Pete... and... I can't in this reality."

"Why?" Jack demanded. He'd like it... personally...

Not that it had to do with Carter going out. It was (of course) the fact he had 'followed' her everywhere for two weeks until Seth had kidnapped him. The rescue attempt had ended up with the snake being killed but Daniel had been severely wounded along with two other SGC personnel

She hesitated. "Well... what if we do find a way back? What if I can go home? Won't this Sam be... well... pissed that I broke up with him?"

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances. It made sense.

"No." Teal'c said firmly. "I believe that Major Carter did not love Pete Shanahan- that she merely used him as a distraction for O'Neill. She tried many a time to convince me she was happy... but she still has feelings for O'Neill-"

"Teal'c!"

"I speak only the tru-"

"Then don't speak at all!" He snapped.

"You have reached the residence of Samantha Carter. Please leave a name, number, and a brief message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Sam, this is Pete again. Things changed... I'll be picking you up at 7:00 as planned- I'll turn my phone off so you can't cancel! Bye!"

She lunged for the phone. "Pete? Pete?" She stood there for a moment then dropped it back on the base. "He hung up."

Jack rocked on his heels. "Looks like you're going on a date."

She groaned and sank on to the chair by the counter. "Just peachy."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. Someone had been spending a lot of time with Jack.

Å

Jack and Teal'c went to the store to get groceries while Daniel stayed home and helped Carter clean the house. The two shared life stories before the Stargate program and Carter found slight differences… especially in the life of her CO.

Daniel's cell rang. "Hello?"

He was quiet for a moment then a smile spread across his face. "Hi… how are you?"

Carter thought she heard a female voice on the other end and smiled to herself. Daniel had a girlfriend.

_"I didn't know you were coming today… all by yourself?" _

He laughed a second later. "Both boys have wanted to come here forever."

_"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes…" _

"I love you, bye!"

Daniel snapped his cell phone closed. "I'll be back in a minute Sam, Sha're just got in-"

"What?"

The archeologist didn't pay any attention to her. "See you soon."

And he hurried out.

Carter stared after him. Sha're was alive in this reality? Janet was, Simmons, Kawalsky…

The door flew open and Teal'c strode in, his arms filled with grocery bags. 'Her' CO followed him, his arms not quite as well loaded. Minutes later, the food was unpacked and Jack and Sam were each enjoying a beer while Teal'c drank a ginger ale.

"So, where was Daniel racing off too?" Jack questioned. "He was going like a hundred miles per hour."  
"Sha're's back," Carter said absently. "Daniel went to meet her."

"She came by herself?" Jack asked half incredulously.

"Some 'boys' came with her."

She watched as the Colonel's face lit up. "Skaara?

"I don't know, sir."

"Let's go and meet them!"

Carter shrugged. "Go ahead… I have a date, remember?"

"I will remain with her, O'Neill," Teal'c said quietly. "Give my regards to Rya'c and tell him I will see him very soon."

Carter felt a twinge of reproach. "Your son lives with Sha're?"

Jack nodded. "Drey'auc died a few months after Teal'c joined us. We got the boy, sent him to Sha're to grow up with Skaara." He stopped for a minute then said. "If you get your stuff together, Carter, I'll drive you back in time for you to catch Pete."

She hesitated then nodded. "Just give me a moment."

She grabbed her dress, placed items in a small backpack she had had and then the three hurried to the SGC- Teal'c driving. They entered the SGC, half running or, as Jack said, 'walking beyond fast'. The elevator dropped them off at the 25th floor. A few moments later, they were at the infirmary.

"Father!"

"O'Neill!"

Daniel and Sha're sat on a bed, watching with smiles as Skaara flung his arms around Jack and Teal'c and Rya'c shook hands vigorously.

Sha're spotted her and slipped off the bed. "Samantha," She said softly in her accented English, "It is good to see you!"

Carter wanted to say 'you have no idea' but accepted the hug the Abydos woman offered. "You too... it's been a long time."

"Many months," Sha're agreed. "I have missed you."

Carter gave her an awkward smile. She had met Sha're several times and liked her...but she hadn't really spent time with her. Sha're didn't notice that she hadn't said anything but smiled at her again and slipped back to her husband who placed an arm around her protectively.

Teal'c approached with his arm wrapped tightly around Rya'c. "Is he not growing tall and strong, Colonel Carter?"

Rya'c tried to cover his smile of pride. "My father is kind. I have worked with Bray'tac much… he has helped me. Someday he says I will be almost as good as my father!"

Carter smiled. "You'll have to watch out Teal'c," She teased. "Rya'c may surpass you in height and strength."

Rya'c beamed as he heard those words then looked at his parent. "May we leave father?"

"Indeed." He replied. They both bowed to Carter and hurried away, talking about Bray'tac and various other things.

Skaara came up with Jack. "Major Carter!"

Automatically, she found herself saying, "Actually, I'm a Colonel now."

"You are like O'Neill!" Skaara cried. He was now near 20 or even older but his enthusiasm was just like when he was younger.

She nodded. "Yeah. How've you been?"

He drew himself up. "I am getting married!"

"You are?" Both Jack and Carter questioned.

He inclined his head.

"Wow. Congrats!" The blond Colonel said. Jack didn't say anything- she could tell he still thought of Skaara as a little boy. Skaara smiled at her.

"Thank you," He looked rather sheepish. "My betrothed would like you to attend... if you are not busy O'Neill, and Colonel Carter."

She smiled. "I'd love too."

Jack hesitated then smiled. "Of course we'll come, Skaara.. C'mon kid... we'll raid the commissary!"

* * *

**Our reality. **

Daniel was there when they showed up- the groceries put away, the coffee brewing. He was reading some of Sam's books but instantly closed it once they walked in.

"Hey Sam!"

She dropped the clothes bags on the chair and accepted his hug. "Hey, how's it going?"

He shrugged. "Need any help?"

Teal'c picked up the plastic bags and carried them to Sam's room.

During the next few hours, she talked with Daniel, read the paper, and added thirty-five pages to her book about Wormholes… or, actually, 'Carter's' book.

Thinking of 'her' made her wonder aloud. "I wonder what I'm doing right now…"

The archeologist gave her a mischievous smile. "I know…"

Å

"I haven't played this game since college!" Sam objected looking around, half hoping her CO would burst into the house.

Daniel shrugged. "So?"

"So... I don't even remember how to play!"

"It'll come back," Daniel assured her. The Major sighed and nodded. Teal'c slowly sat next to them on the floor, clearly unsure of why any Tau'ri would play such a game.

"Okay... Truth or Dare!" The archeologist called after another swig of beer. Sam exchanged glances with the tall Jaffa.

"He's drunk, isn't he?"

"Indeed."

"C'mon guys... Sam, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

Daniel considered for a second. "Do... you have a crush on Walter?"

"Sergeant Harriman?" She questioned. "No!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "He has consumed many alcoholic beverages... perhaps we should postpone this game until he is in full po-"

"You are supposed to play it when you're drunk," Sam mused. "That way you actually tell the truth."

"I see."

"You mean all the time you've been on Earth, they've never played Truth or Dare with you?"

Daniel shook his head. "He would never agree to it. Said it was bad enough that Jack made him watch The Simpson's."

"A most pointless show. As is this game."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"It must be Jack," Daniel said, while trying to get a hold of himself.

Sam scrambled to her feet. "I'll get the door."

Å

Jack shifted the pizzas. Dang, they were hot. The door was pulled open and a flushed 'Carter' appeared.

"Colonel! It's good to see you."

Jack didn't bother correcting her. "Major... care to take a pizza off of my hands?"

She smiled and took two of the three boxes. "Sorry, sir."'

"No need to apologize." He sat the pizza and beer down on the kitchen table. "Where's Daniel?"

An excited voice was heard arguing with Teal'c. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Drunk?"

"Getting there."

He looked disapprovingly at the clock. "And it's barely past eight."

* * *

**Alt. reality.**

After the raid on the commissary, they headed topside to buy Rya'c and Skaara another baseball mitt. (Baseball proved to be very popular on Chu'lak.) After much consideration, Rya'c chose one and they headed towards the nearest ice-cream shop.

By then Carter had a little less than an hour to get ready for her date.

Jack was secretly hoping she couldn't make it.

Å

Carter knotted the strings of her dress,

sighed,and surveyed herself in the mirror. If the truth were told, she looked good.

With another sigh, Samantha Carter pulled open the door hurried down the hall. Teal'c, Ry'ac, Skaara, Daniel, and 'Colonel' O'Neill were watching a hockey game. Ry'ac and Skaara looked confused but they seemed to enjoy watching it. She grinned and said teasingly. "How do I look?"

Å

Jack felt the urge to shake something. It wasn't fair… how could Carter do that to him?

She was wearing a backless black dress. It came to her knees and matched her stilettos. A fragrance filled the air around her.

"You…" Skaara began then stopped.

"Look…" Said Daniel.

"You look most admirable," Teal'c said quietly. Rya'c, who was about 17, was staring.

Daniel chanced a glance at Jack. "Yeah. You look great!"

Skaara agreed.

Jack barely nodded. "Yeah. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

And they exited the infirmary. Sha're looked up into her husbands face. "Why, Dan'yel, do they still conceal their love?"

"Stubbornness, Sha're. Stubbornness."

Å

Colonel Jack O'Neill pulled up in front of his second-in-command's house. "He's not here."

She glanced at the clock. "He has five minutes, sir."

Jack tapped the dashboard, "Yeah."

After a minute, he turned off the engine. "So... where do you think he'll take you?"

She shrugged.

"Need a ride to the SGC?"

She nodded. "My car's on base... we took Teal'c's earlier."

"Okay. Call me when you're ready."

Carter was silent for a few moments before finally asking, "Was your Sam a lot like me?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. "I suppose... techno babble, doohickeys, fondness for blue jello, dislikes fishing-or won't try it... yeah, if you're like that, you're like Carter."

She nodded.

Jack hesitated before adding. "She also had a guy thing...'

"What do you mean?"

"All these guys had major crushes on her... and they all died."

"Like whom?"

"Narim... Joe... God Jonas... and more."

"So, you know the Tollan?"

"We saved their arses from a volcano and they tell me we're primitive... the only ones they liked was you and Daniel."

A car pulled up behind them. Jack bit back a bad word, got out of the car then opened her door. "Don't forget... mission briefing at 0900."

"See you later, Colonel."

"Same to you... Colonel."

"You were promoted, Sammie?"

Carter looked at the eager man. "No... It's er... a joke." She said awkwardly. "Uh..."

He handed her a rose. "For you."

Jack gave her a quick wave before heading back to the truck and driving off. Watching her with that man made him want to down a beer.

* * *

**Our reality. **

Sam swallowed the last bit of her pizza. "Thank you, sir."

He gave her a quick smile before turning back to Teal'c. "I'm going to win," He taunted.

Teal'c looked at his car, far behind Jack's and reached over and unplugged the television. "I do not believe so, O'Neill."

"Hey!"

Sam looked over at the couch. Daniel was fast asleep. She smiled and draped an afghan over him.

"So..." Jack began dropping his controller. "S'pose it's bed time..."

"It's only 11:30, sir."

The General groaned. "SG-9 is getting back in half an hour."

"Tonight?"

Jack nodded. "Apparently the planet they're on only allows the 'chapp'ai' to be activated at night."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Teal'c stood up, both controllers in his arms. "I shall accompany you, O'Neill."

His friend's eyes darted to Carter. "You... are?"

"I believe Daniel Jackson will keep Major Carter plenteous company."

Jack shrugged. "Ooooooookay then. Later, Carter."

"Good night, Major Carter."

Sam smiled. "Night sir, night Teal'c."

The two men nodded. "Night."

* * *

**Alt. reality.**

Carter gave her a date a small smile. "Thanks, Pete."

He grinned widely. "So... what now?"

She checked her watch. "It's late and I need to get back on base."

Pete frowned. "I was hoping that... well... you and I could hang out tonight... I haven't been able to make it out here that often recently and..."

She sighed. "I know Pete... and I'm sorry. But things are hectic at work... really hectic."

He barely nodded. "Okay, then." He hesitated. "I'm not going to be able to make it down for two, three weeks."

Carter bit her lip. "Oh... I'll miss you."

He moved closer to kiss her and she unconsciously pulled away.

"What's the matter with you, Sam?" He demanded.

"Nothing!"

"You're acting like a cold fish!"

She was about to retort when she remembered that this wasn't her boyfriend... it was _her_ boyfriend and maybe_ she_ loved him.

"I'm sorry, Pete... I'm just tired."

Pete looked mollified. "Okay... why don't you head back to work?"

She nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "Sir? It's Carter. I'll be at my house in ten minutes."

"On my way."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir." Closing her phone, she saw 'her' boyfriend giving her a curious glance.  
"My uh... car's broken. Gen-Colonel O'Neill is giving me a ride to base."

His brow creased.

The ride back to her house was made in silence. As they drove up, they were surprised to see Jack's truck, sitting outside.

"He sure hurried," Pete commented.

Carter unbuckled and opened her door. "Yeah."

Pete followed her out. "Bye, Sam."

She hesitated then hugged him. "Good bye Pete... see you later."

Jack opened the car door for her and she slipped in.

"How'd the date go?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess."'

He started the car. "Oh."

Once at the SGC, they parted ways, each to their own quarters.

* * *

I think most of you will like the next chapter... it's certainly a little more interesting!

I hope you liked this chapter...

PLEASE review!


	8. Getting to know you

Thank you for reviewing!

Okay, I'm going to Virginia for nearly a week so it'll be a while before I can update.

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Our reality. **

Sam hit her alarm clock and groaned.

There was a tapping sound on her door and Daniel peeked his head in. "Hi Sam."

She gave him a small smile. "Headache?"

"Hate hangovers."

"You had a beer."

He handed her a cup of coffee. "Jack called and told me that SG-1's mission was rescheduled for today. Briefing at 10:00."

"Oh joy."

He smiled. "I'm gonna... cook some toast..."

She nodded and waited until the door closed before closing her eyes and snuggling deeper into her covers.

She was awoken thirty minutes later by the impatient archeologist who shoved toast at her and begged her to get dressed. She obeyed and another thirty minutes later, they were walking down the halls.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Mission? Stargate?"

"Oh. 927-A39. The Tanarians. Primitive except for their ability with certain flora... Dr. Carmichael asked that we gather some of it as it's proven to work well on burns."

Sam smiled. "Nice."

Daniel turned towards the briefing room. "Yeah." He pushed the door open. "We beat Jack."

Teal'c was the only one sitting at the table. "Major Carter... O'Neill requests your presence in his office."

She looked curious. "Okay, thanks Teal'c."

"I wonder what he wants," Daniel mused,

Sam shrugged. "Maybe he wants to discuss something about the mission."

Å

"But sir!"

When she had entered the office, she hadn't been expecting to be informed that she was currently not allowed to go off world.

Jack eyed the annoyed Major calmly. "Major, I cannot let you go off world until you've been cleared." He said firmly. "As soon as you have been given Presidential approval, you can join SG-1 on any mission you please."

"But-"

"Off world activation!"

Sam looked up, her face still filled with frustration. Jack pushed past her and hurried up the stairs into the control room.

"Sir, it's the Tok'ra," Walter said as soon as he entered the room.

"Open it."

Sam's eyes widened as the silver iris spun open… and her father walked through wearing… a robe thingy...

Wait…

Her FATHER?

"Dad?" She gasped. "What… what is he doing here?"

Jack shrugged. "Probably has a mission for us," He said in a resigned sort of voice. "I'm glad you get to see him though- " He stopped. "Oh god, I forgot… you probably still get to see your dad every few months."

She opened her mouth to correct him -she actually rarely saw her dad- when he hurried down the stairs. She unconsciously followed him down the stairs. Jack grasped her father's hand and said something in a low tone of voice. Jacob's eyes flashed.

Sam took a step back. "Sir?" She said uncertainly.

Jack looked over at her. "What's the matter Carter?"

In a swift move the two men barely saw, Carter snatched a zatnikitel from a nearby Airman and pointed it at her father. "He's a Goa'uld, sir."

Jack took a step back as the Airmen closed in. "He what?"

"He's a Goa'uld."

"What the hell's going on Sam?" Jacob demanded. "Jack?"

"How do you know he's a Goa'uld?" Jack asked her.

"His eyes glowed sir."

He gave her a look filled with bewilderment, incredibility and… laughter? "Stand down Airman… Carter."

She stared at him. "Sir?"

"He's not a Goa'uld, Carter! He's Tok'ra!"

She blinked. "To-Tok'ra? What- what is that?"

Daniel raced into the embarkation room. "Jacob, long time-" He stopped. "Jack," He began, "What's Sam doing?"

"She thinks he's a Goa'uld."

"Why?"

"His eyes glowed." She answered.

"That's because Selmak was talking." Daniel said nearly simultaneously with Jack's: "That's 'cause the snake was talkin'."

"Major Carter, lower your weapon." Teal'c said from behind her. "I assure you, Jacob Carter is no Goa'uld."

She hesitated then lowered the zat. "Then what?"

"Jack, who is this?" Jacob demanded staring at Sam.

"Carter."

The Tok'ra raised an eyebrow. "Since when does my own daughter not recognize me?"

"She did… just… didn't know you were a Tok'ra."

"It's a long story, Jacob," Daniel interrupted. "Maybe we can continue this somewhere else?"

Jacob nodded curtly, wondering as he went how SG-1 got themselves into those situations.

Surely, this time it wouldn't be as bad as their other… adventures…

Å

**_"She what?" _**

Jack didn't flinch. "She's a grown woman, Jacob…. Am I supposed to have Teal'c or Daniel stay with her at all times? She wanted to go exploring, she went."

"And…?"

"She found a Quantum Mirror. This Carter-" Jack stopped and gestured to Sam, "had activated the mirror. We think the two accidentally made contact with it and switched realities."

"So my daughter is in some other freakin' reality?"

"My reality is superior," Sam muttered, only audible to Daniel and Teal'c. "People are actually alive in mine."

Jacob continued to rant. "What have you done to get her back? Where's this mirror anyways?"

"We… can't find it," Jack said reluctantly.

"WHAT?"

Sam looked up. "Uh… dad… whatever you are, Goa'uld, parasite-"'

"We are not Goa'uld!" Selmak hissed.

"Of course we are not," She said hastily. "I forgot the name of your… symbiote…"

"Selmak of-"

"That's great, but what I'm saying is… Col-General O'Neill is doing everything in his power to fix this, and yelling isn't going to help."

Jacob stared at her then sat down. "So… what's being done to recover my daughter?" He asked in a calmer tone.

"We can't do anything because we don't have a mirror," Jack muttered. "Jacob, I'm just as eager to get Carter back and send this… Carter… home, but… I can't.

"And she is still your daughter… just one that hasn't been blended with a Tok'ra," Daniel reasoned. "Her reality is different from ours, but she's still the same person."

The Tok'ra nodded and spoke. "Jacob agrees with your words. We would like to stay longer but we have urgent business elsewhere. We did come as soon as we got your message," Selmak added rather defensively at Jack's look of annoyance and disappointment. Sam smiled at her father. "Bye dad," She said almost cheerfully. "I'll see you soon?"

He nodded. "Yeah, kid… as soon as I can make it."

Jack gestured for the rest of SG-1 to leave the room to give father and daughter a few private minutes.

Å

Jacob gave a wave before disappearing into the wormhole. Seconds later, the gate deactivated.

Sam gave a small sigh. "It was nice to see him."

"I'm sure," Daniel said. "What exactly is your father in your world?"

"He's an Air Force General. He had limited knowledge of the Stargate program- not much… only that it is expensive, has nothing to do with telescopes, and involves hundreds of Air Force personnel. He's calling in favors to get full clearance… he might succeed."

Jack nodded. "Sounds like Jacob… anyone else hungry?"

She grinned at the General. "Starving, sir."

* * *

**Alt. reality. **

Carter was up the next morning, bright and early. After grabbing some breakfast then working out in the gym, she hit the showers then headed for the briefing.

General Hammond was in the briefing room when she got there, along with Teal'c and Daniel. Five minutes later and four minutes late, Jack burst into the room.

"Sorry, sir." The Colonel apologized. "Emergency in the commissary."

George Hammond raised an eyebrow but handed him a folder. "Your next mission is P3X-797."

Carter's head shot up. "We can't go there!"

General Hammond gave her a surprised look. "Maj-Colonel?"

"Sir, that's the Land of Light."

Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c exchanged puzzled glances.

"The Touched, sir."

"We're not familiar with them," Daniel said eagerly. "Touched? What does that mean? They... are plagued?"

"Yes!" She took a deep breath. "The touched have a disease... and it's highly contagious. But, it's also easily cured."

General Hammond listened intently as Carter described what exactly had happened on their visit to the Land of Light. Daniel raised an eyebrow when she informed them that it was 'O'Neill' who solved their problem for them.

"So, if we don't stay too long, we'll be peachy?" Jack clarified. "I mean, I'm all for helping but…"

"We managed to not only cure ourselves, but we saved those people. Since then, they've taken in countless refuges. They've been good allies."

Jack shrugged. "Cool… as long as we don't become… touched…"

Carter smiled. "We should be fine, sir." She looked at General Hammond. "If you don't want us to undertake this mission, I understand sir, but Janet will know to treat it if we come back… touched."

"It's worth a try," Hammond agreed. "You leave in one hour."

She smiled again, this time wider. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Å

"Why us?"

SG-1 did seem to have bad lucks on missions… the only team coming close was the Russian team whose track record wasn't impressive- the longest any of the members had survived was one year, five months... and they only went on eleven missions.

They had managed to make their way, unscathed, to the city. Once there, they had explained that they had a cure for the 'Touched'. The 'Untouched' were astounded by that announcement and begged them to try and use the cure on their Councilor's wife who had just become 'Touched'. They did, and she woke up, she was no longer 'Touched'.

Encouraged by their success, SG-1 had entered the forest and managed to tranquilize the majority of the inhabitants.

Then Carter went missing.

Jack sighed after his statement and looked around. Daniel and Teal'c had continued ahead, unaware of her disappearance.

He was about to radio them and tell them that she was missing when he heard a twig crack behind him.

He turned and saw his 2IC, minus her jacket and t-shirt, standing there.

"Carter!" He half scolded. "Where were you? I was about to have a search-"

He was cut off abruptly by her tackling him to the ground- while kissing him passionately.

"Car-"

Again, he was muffled.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed…

"Carter!" he yelled once he got his breath back.

"Don't you want me?" She murmured in his ear.

"Yes-no-well… not like this!"

Suddenly, they found themselves being pried apart and Carter was being tranquilized by a large Jaffa.

"Teal'c!"

Jack was given a hand up. "O'Neill, while I believe both you and Colonel Carter conceal mutual affection for each other, I do not believe it prudent to act without-"

"She was an animal!"

"What happened?" Daniel asked appearing.

"She tried to seduce me," Jack said, pointing to Carter.

"Oh… you…wow…poor Jack."

He frowned. "You sound sarcastic, space monkey."

Carter stirred slightly. The three men stood in silence until finally, she opened her eyes.

"Sir?" She asked automatically. "Where am I?"

"The Land of Light," He said helping her stand up. "You uh... became... Touched."

She closed her eyes. "I didn't uh... well, you know."

"Oh... but you did."

She cringed. "Again."

"Oh... but you-"

"I meant I did it again."

"You... Seduced me in your reality?"

She opened an eye. "Sort of."

"Wow."

They all watched as the 'Touched' stumbled out of the forest, blinking and shading their eyes from the light. The Untouched ran towards their family members and embraced them; the few who were not greeted stumbled towards town.

"I think it's time we left," Jack said looking at Carter. "Ready?"

She nodded. The 'new' SG-1 dialed home and went through, as a team.

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it.

I couldn't help making Carter 'Touched'... if only for a little bit.

PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Our reality.**

Jack stared at his slice of pumpkin pie, oblivious to the world. He had come with his team to the commissary but had found himself not hungry... an unusual thing for him. He was thinking about the briefing with SG-15 when Daniel asked him, "So, what do you think?"

Jack started and looked at the archeologist. "Huh?

"What do you think?" He repeated, swallowing his mouthful of food.

He shrugged. "I think we should start a hockey team."

"You... what?"

"Hockey. You know… ice, stick, puck..."

"I _know_ what hockey is, Jack."

"Really?"

Sam smiled and nibbled at her burrito. Teal'c joined the conversation and soon all the men were talking about hockey- Teal'c was knowledgeable of the game thanks to Jack- while Sam watched them.

She gave a little sigh and looked down. They hadn't been able to find the mirror after a second look. SG-2 had remarked that the mirror appeared to have been moved through the Stargate.

She wasn't getting back to her reality anytime soon.

"Carter? You okay?"

She looked up and saw the genuine concern on her friend's face. "Yeah… yeah, I'm good."

They smiled at her. "Good." Jack said simply. "Teal'c wants to watch Star Wars… you up for it? My house, tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. 7:00."

"I'll be there, sir."

He nodded and stood up. "Now, I get to go listen to SG-15 prat on about rocks," He rubbed his hands. "Anyone want to join me?"

After several moments of silence, Jack shrugged and left the room, whistling 'Row, Row, Row your boat...'.

* * *

**Alt. reality.**_  
_  
"Sir!"

Colonel O'Neill smiled rakishly. "Aww, come on Carter... just a bit of water!"

She stared at him. "A bit?"

Her CO eyed her. "You're... beyond damp."

"Ya think!"

"Insubordinatio-"

Carter laughed, cutting him off. "Oh, sir... I think you're forgetting that we are the same rank..."

With a quick jerk, the hose flew out of Jack's hand. She smiled sweetly. "And... nothing can happen if I do... THIS!"

"CARTER!" He yelled as he was blasted with the icy cold water.

"Run, Sam!" Daniel yelled. "Run!"

And she did, her commanding officer right behind her. Teal'c watched, amused as they ran around the yard.

With a victory yell, Jack tackled her. She instantly rolled out from under him and darted over to Teal'c.

"Help me!" She begged.

"I cannot. It would not be honorable."

She sighed, dodged around Teal'c, and raced for the house.

Å

"CARTER!" Jack complained. "Where's my towel?"

Carter hurried down the hallway, toweling off her hair. Her CO was standing in the doorway, still very wet. She laughed and tossed him a towel. "Your stuff is still in the den, sir."

Jack dried off the wettest parts of him then took the few steps down the hall to the room. "I assume it's just like yours?" He said, referring to the arrangement of the house.

She stilled. "God, I forgot this wasn't my house..."

"Carter, as of now, I am officially declaring this your house," Jack interrupted. "I know for a fact that 'Carter' wouldn't care."

She was quiet for a moment. "Okay, then." She grinned at him. "I'm... going to go change. See you later, sir."

He smiled at the habitual 'sir'. "Okay."

He turned around to see Teal'c standing in the doorway, giving him a piercing look. "What?" He muttered.

"Perhaps I should have not removed Colonel Carter from yourself yesterday."

"What?"

"When are you going to face your feelings, O'Neill?"

"She's not even my Carter!"

"She is now, O'Neill. The Quantum Mirror is gone... there is no way home from here."

"Teal'c-"

"O'Neill-"

What the Jaffa might have said was unknown as Daniel entered the house, bearing with him with a very sour look on his normally smiling face, Pete Shanahan.

_

* * *

_

_Our reality._

Sam turned on her lab light and looked around. General O'Neill had given her permission to use 'her' lab after Daniel pointed out it was idiotic to set up another lab for her.

"Home sweet home," She muttered.

"They say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself."

She smiled. "Sir."

"Yah, it's me."

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"No, just making sure you were settling in okay."

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Probably. Daniel was giving me the guilt trip about how it must feel to be stuck in an alternate reality where everything was different, yada, yada... I more came here to escape him."

A smile crept across her face again. "Dear ol' Daniel." She looked at her watch. "Is it really 1500?"

He checked his own watch. "Yep."

"Wow. Seems like I just got up an hour ago, but so much has happened."

He laughed. "I bet."

"So... who are the Tok'ra? And how come my dad's one? How come I'm supposed to be one?"

Jack sighed. "Long story."

"I have all afternoon, sir."

"Where to start..."

"The beginning."

"Right."

Å

Jack smiled at the Major. "A lot to take in?" he asked, sympathetically.

Sam nodded slowly. "I mean… I was a host?" she shuddered slightly. "That's… weird."

"Ya think?"

She ignored him. "How did… I… handle it?"

"You…" Jack hesitated. "I mean, the thing gave its life for you. You were shook up pretty bad, or, I should say Carter was shook up about it. But… you got over it."

"That was a pretty callous thing to say," Sam muttered.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Major?"

She looked up. "Sorry, sir."

The two stared at each other for a moment before identical grins broke across their faces.

"We still on for Star Wars tonight, sir?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there…. 1900?"

"Sounds good."

"Good bye, sir."

Jack watched her leave. "Bye, Sam." He whispered.

* * *

**Alt. Reality.**

Jack's first thought when he saw the cop was to produce a zatnikitel and shoot him, telling everyone he had thought he had seen his eyes glow.

A second thought made him realize he'd probably get into massive trouble and Carter probably wouldn't be too happy with him.

Plan B… what was Plan B?

"Colonel O'Neill!" Pete greeted. "I uh… didn't know you were here."

He was obviously not pleased about it.

"So… what are you doing here?" He asked.

Jack looked at him. "I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I mean… we are…" He trailed off and gave him a meaningful look.

The Air Force officer briefly remembered his '2IC's' response to his invitation… and her definite lack of glee and had to suppress a smile.

Pete moved away towards the kitchen. Jack was looking after him when Carter popped her head out of the den. "Sorry it took so long, sir, are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked.

She shrugged. "I thought we'd get out of the house… that is, if it's okay with everyone."

"What's up, Carter?" Jack asked. "You're smirking… spill the beans."

"I thought… you'd like to go ice skating," She said slowly. "You know… as a team thing."

A chorus of 'No's!' greeted her. "Bowling?"

"Teal'c made a hole in the building," Jack reminded her.

"And we're banned from just about every bar in town," Daniel remarked.

Teal'c perked up. "I have heard of a place where humans do battle in a ring of Jell-O."

"Something not illegal." Carter said quickly. She didn't want to watch her CO staring at bikini-clad women…. Did Colorado Springs even have a Jell-O ring?"

"Movie?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "There's… something in theatres, I'm sure."

"Indeed."

"Sounds good."

Carter spun around at the sound of the last voice. "Pete!"

* * *

De da…

Sorry, silly place to end but it was getting too long.

Thanks to Sara Loughlin for beta'ing!

Well, hope you liked it…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you SO much for reviewing!

Okay, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ack, wait! Just wanted to re-remind you that time within the realities are different!

Oh, and a BIG thank-you to my beta, Sara Loughlin, for catching my major error!

That's all. Honest.

* * *

**  
Our reality. **

Sam groaned and reached for her phone, while keeping an eye on her clock whose digital numbers clearly stated that it was 6:37, P.M. "Samantha Carter."

"SAM!" A girlish voice cried. "It's Cassie! How you doing? We still going shopping?" the voice stopped for a second. "Did… you break up with Pete?"

The Major unconsciously dropped the phone. 'Carter' was breaking up with Pete? Why?

"Eh… Sam? _Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllo_!"

She picked up the receiver. "Oh, hey, sorry about that Cassandra…I didn't even know that you knew how to use a telephone!"

There was dead silence. "Uh… _hello_! I've been here for, what, eight years? I'm 'most twenty? I've only called you a _million_ times…!"

Sam smacked her forehead. They had obviously rescued the young adult much earlier than HER SG-1 had. "Just kidding," She said weakly. "I'm… great… how are you? I uh… when are we going shopping again?"

"Actually, it was shopping, coffee, _and_ the movies, but, I won't get technical." Cassie laughed. "Tomorrow, about three… _don't_ forget to get time off!"

She ran her fingers through her hair and mentally went through what was planned for the next day. "Well, I'm free… Col-General O'Neill gave me tomorrow off… actually, I'm heading over to his house in a few minutes."

"Sweet!" Cassie squealed. "I was thinking about dropping by… you know, surprising the gang… college takes a lot out of ya, it's nice to have a break. We get Monday and Tuesday off 'cause they're finishing some remodeling."

Sam tucked the cordless phone under her ear and began shutting down her lab while listening to the young woman chat excitedly. Finally, Cassandra paused and asked again, "So… how did Pete take the news?"

"What news?" The Major asked absently, half hoping the girl would hang up. On their world, Cassandra, at barely 19, had bonded with Daniel the most… after she finally talked to them, seven months after they rescued her.

"The news that you were breaking up with him! C'mon! You didn't chicken out again, did you? 'Cause I'm telling you, he'll be a lot more hurt when you ditch him at the altar!"

"I'm-"

"Sam! Remember our 'private' chat? Huh? You promised you would tell Jack how you felt… I mean, sure, he should know… 'Specially after the whole zay'tarc thing… but that was years ago and you know him…"

Samantha looked at her drab gray walls, only brightened by a few photos and the reflections of a light. "Apparently not this Jack," She said quietly.

"What was that? My cell is acting up and-"

"Nothing," She said quickly. "I got to go, Cassandra, it was great talking to you and…see you later."

"All right. Oh, and Sam?"

The Major stifled a sigh. "Yes?" She asked, turning off the last light, which plunged the lab into darkness.

"Don't forget to tell Pete."

Sam ended the call, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door.

Å

"Sir!"

Jack opened his door wider. "Well, Carter, you finally showed."

"Cassie called me," She explained.

He nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to enter. "How is she?"

Sam shrugged. "She sounded fine."

The General looked at her. "Okay, what is it?"

She looked up. "What?"

"You look as befuddled as you did when you found out that you were a Colonel here."

"You guys rescued her eight years ago?" Sam asked.

He mentally calculated. "Something like that."

"In _my_ reality, we rescued Cassandra nearly a year ago. She was scared stiff of us… she only started talking four months ago. She bonded with Daniel and especially with Janet. They- Janet and Cassie- were supposed to go on a mini vacation next weekend."

Jack was contemplating on the differences in their realities when Teal'c appeared in the doorway. "O'Neill, Major Carter. Shall we not begin?"

"Guy loves his Sci Fi," Jack muttered before raising his voice and saying, "Be right there… wouldn't miss it for the world."

The Jaffa inclined his head and disappeared. The General sighed and gestured to the living room. "After you."

* * *

**  
Alternate Reality.**

Carter brushed her damp hair away from her face and unconsciously placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

The cop's eyes widened. "I came to see my girlfriend… got a problem with that?"

"I thought you said you were going to be gone two or three weeks!"

He took a step closer. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, babe, but I got my schedule changed… thought it'd be a nice surprise." He looked slightly hurt that his 'sacrifice' wasn't appreciated.

She softened. As much as she didn't want to deal with this right now, she was stuck with him… for now. "Oh. How… nice."

Daniel and Jack caught the slight sarcastic tinge but Pete didn't seem to notice. He stepped forward and attempted to kiss her but she sidestepped him. "We're going to a movie," She said hurriedly. "Would you

like to join us?"

Teal'c frowned for a brief second before his normally inscrutable features smoothed back into a blank mask.

"I'd love to go!"

She shot an apologetic look to her teammates. "I think we're ready to leave…?"

Everyone nodded.

Carter rubbed her forehead and led the way out the door. She had a feeling that this was going to turn into a long evening.

Å

This had been a bad idea.

First of all, none of them could agree on a movie. Her 'CO' was for 'Shaggy Dog'; Daniel had surveyed all the movies and decided that out of all of them, 'Ice Age 2' looked the best. Teal'c picked 'V for Vendetta' while Pete rooted for '16 Blocks'.

Personally, she thought they all looked stupid with the possible exception of Teal'c's choice. However, when Pete began poking fun at Daniel for his choice, the Jaffa and the Colonel abandoned their choices and joined Daniel.

So, here they were, sitting in an overfilled theatre with the smell of stale popcorn in the air, watching a cartoon about global warming.

Gen- Colonel O'Neill was on one side and Pete on the other. The detective had NOT been happy when he noticed her CO automatically taking a seat beside her. He was even more annoyed when he noticed them sharing popcorn.

Overall, the mood was pretty down as they exited the theatres. Carter was vainly trying to keep a conversation going when Teal'c suggested, "O'Malley's?"

The agreement was unanimous.

Å

Pete frowned as his girlfriend laughed and prepared for her shot at the pool table.

Upon arriving at O'Malley's, they had been escorted to a table called unofficially 'the Air Force table'. 'Jack' had ordered for them all (excepting himself of course) and even got Sam's drink right. During their dinner, Sam had tried to keep a conversation going but he had been too busy trying to find proof that her CO had feelings for her that he hadn't even tried.

And now, they were playing pool. (Daniel, Teal'c, and himself had bowed out; using the excuse they were terrible at the game.)

_O'Neill_ had played with her.

He was reminding himself he had nothing to worry about when his pager went off.

"Sam?" He called. "I gotta go… see you later."

She gave him a small smile and a nod before making her shot.

Inwardly cursing, he left. Once he was gone, Jack dropped his stick on the table and looked over at his 2IC. "Ready to go?"

Carter nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**  
Our reality.**

Sam yawned and looked at the clock. "I think I'll have to pass on the last two, Teal'c," She yawned again. "It's three o'clock."

Teal'c regretfully turned off the TV screen. "Very well, Colonel Carter."

Daniel snored. Sam looked over at her friend and couldn't repress a little giggle. He was sprawled across the couch, half asleep. At that sound, the archaeologist snorted and opened his eyes. "Fascinating," He mumbled.

"Go back to sleep," Jack ordered.

He nodded and closed his eyes. Moments later, he was fast asleep again.

"You guys want to just stay?" Sam asked. "The den's all ready."

Jack looked over at Teal'c who barely nodded. "Sure."

She smiled. "Okay, then… night, sir."

"Night, Carter."

"Good night, Major Carter."

Sam gave them another smile before disappearing down the hall and into her bedroom. Jack looked over at the Jaffa. "Later then."

"Good night, O'Neill."

* * *

**  
Alt. Reality. **

It had started so innocently. After returning to her house, Daniel had only stayed for a few minutes before heading back to the SGC. Teal'c stayed and the three finished the last Indiana Jones movie they had been watching last team night. The Jaffa had taken the only armchair, leaving Carter and Jack the couch. They had started on opposite sides of the couch- by the middle of the film, they had drifted closer. Carter had fallen asleep, curled up into a little ball. He had told Teal'c to go home, that he'd take care of Carter. He had picked her up, and carried her down the hall, and placed her on the bed. He was tucking her in when she opened her eyes.

"Sir," She whispered, licking her lips. "What are you doing here?"

Unconsciously, without thinking, he kissed her.

* * *

Ho, hum...

Whatcha think?

_Major_ thanks again to Sara!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey!

Thank you VERY much for reviewing!

Many thanks to Sara Loughlin for beta'ing!

One last thing... remember, please, our Carter doesn't really know this Jack...

Sorry for taking so long to update, and I hope you like it!

* * *

**Our reality.**

Sam yawned and rolled over to look at her alarm clock. "Time to get up," She said softly.

Her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID- it was her CO. She placed it on speaker and set it on her nightstand.

"Hi, sir."

"Morning, Carter. Ready for a mission?"

She stifled a yawn. "What?"

"SG-3 is all sick- the flu. SG-1 gets their mission."

"You're at the SGC?" She asked, pulling a baby blue shirt over her head.

"Yeah... Walter called and said that someone kept knocking on the door. I show up and they go away."

"I have clearance to go off world?"

"Got it this morning. You up for it?"

Her lips curved into a smile. "I'll be there in 15 minutes, sir."

Å

Sam was halfway out the door when she remembered her 'appointment' with Cassandra. She checked her watch... 8:00...

She pulled out 'her' cell phone and checked the address book. Sure enough, a Cassandra Fraiser was listed. She dialed the number and waited impatiently for the young adult to answer her phone.

"'ello?" A grumpy voice asked.

"Cassandra, it's me- Sam."

The person yawned. "Hey, Sam... what's up?"

"Um... well... you see..."

Cassie sighed. "You're going off world and you'll be late... right?"

Sam winced. "Yeah."

"We'll make it a dinner date... I still want to go shopping though."

"Okay. We will," Sam promised.

"'Kay... bye."

Sam closed the door behind her and hurried out to her car.

* * *

**Alternate Reality.**

"Wait!"

With great effort, the two separated, both breathing hard.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

The Colonel shakily sat up. "Wh-what happened, sir?" Without waiting for an answer, she rattled on. "What were we thinking? You're not even my Jack-"

Jack held up his hand. "Carter..." He half groaned. "Did you have to ruin it?"

"I..."

He cupped her face. "Do you love him? The cop, I mean?"

She sniffed and shook her head. "No," She whispered.

Everything in her screamed for her to send it home, to pretend this never happened...

Before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

Å

Carter thought she heard a slight noise but was unable to pull herself away from her CO. God, he was a good kisser...

"Sam? Wh-what-y-you... NO!"

The two released each other to see Pete Shanahan with a look of anguish on his face, pulling the front door closed.

Carter was on her feet seconds later. "PETE!" She screamed, pushing the door open. "Pete!"

The cop didn't look at her as he started his car and pulled away.

"PETE!"

She turned around to see Jack in the doorway, bewilderment on his face.

"He's... gone..." She whispered.

Anger flashed across his face and he turned towards his car. He was halfway there when she blocked his path.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

He snorted. "Leaving you alone so you could go make up with that cop!"

"I don't want to make up with the cop! I was just going after him to explain!"

"Explain what?" He hissed. "Why you were kissing your commanding officer?"

"No, to explain I wasn't his Sam just like you aren't my Jack! Don't you get it? I don't know you!"

"You know the other me!"

"You are not the same! So many things have happened on my world that haven't happened here!" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I was afraid I could possibly be breaking up with the man that your Sam loved!" She stared at him for a moment then sank unto the green grass. "In this reality, do you even see her like that? Do you ever lie awake, trying not to cry because you can't have what you want more than anything else on this Earth? Or is it just 'she's hot so let's sleep together'!"

"You're out of line, Colonel." He said frostily.

"You're not my CO! We have the same rank, Colonel."

"Well, as long as you are on the dam-" He stopped and made a visible effort to calm himself down. "As long as you are on this planet, you are under my command."

He was about to leave when he heard a sniffle. He closed his eyes.

"Crying, Carter?"

She didn't deny it. "Why does everything have to be so screwed up?" She whispered. "Why? Why can't, for once, things go smoothly?"

His anger nearly gone, he sank next to her. "Oh, Carter…"

"This reality is… almost perfect… all these people are alive, no worrying about Anubis…" She chuckled bitterly. "I've broken up with Pete… everything… except for my Daniel, my Teal'c, my Jack…"

She had whispered the last one.

"I'm just as dense in your reality?"

She nodded. "More so." She sighed wearily. "Ever since the zay'tarc incident, the two of us have always… known… but nothing's ever happened." The Colonel looked at her 'CO'. "Were… were you ever stranded on a planet called 'Edora'?"

He nodded. "Yeah, 'bout a year ago. Only for a month or so… why?"

"My Jack was… and you know what the first thing he said was? After I had spent three months of my life trying to save him? He walked over to Laira and told her he was sorry to be going home!"

"Ouch."

"Yeah," She whispered.

Jack was quiet for a moment before asking, "What's this… zar'c thing?"

She smiled and corrected him. "Zay'tarc. Long story."

"It always is…" He looked into her eyes. "I can't get to know you if you never talk about what happened on your world."

She was slightly shocked. Her Jack had never referred to their mutual attraction…

Trying to clear her jumbled thoughts, she looked at him. "Four years ago…"

Å

"Oh."

Carter looked at him. "What?"

"I don't think I like these... Tok'ra... snakehead things…"

"You never did."

He glanced at his watch. "I should head back to the SGC…"

"Why?"

He gave a short laugh. "Carter, it's 0430."

She looked at her own watch. "Wow."

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

She slowly stood up. "Good bye, sir."

He copied her example. "Later, Carter, and…" He hesitated. "I'm… sorry… about what happened."

"Don't be," She said quickly. "Bye."

And the two Colonels split paths.

For now.

* * *

**Our reality.**

"Sir, the delegates will not cooperate."

"You made sure to put doughnuts in their room?"

The technician sighed. "Yes."

"You made sure they were Krispy Kreme, didn't you?"

Walter refrained from rolling his eyes. "Sir, we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" The General asked.

"Locking delegates up."

Jack stopped. "Yes, we can."

The elevator doors opened and Sam stepped out. "Good morning, sir."

"Carter!" He greeted. "I was just on my way to see you. "

She smiled. "And here I am, sir."

"Daniel and Teal'c are already in the briefing room."

"That would explain why Daniel wasn't in his lab," She said, following him there. After taking her seat, she looked up expectantly for the briefing.

"This is just a routine check-up on the Cimmerians, kids," He began. "Party with the natives if you want, just meet curfew."

Sam looked up, slightly startled. General Hammond's briefings had never been that short before. Teal'c and Daniel were obviously accustomed to it, as they stood and left.

She followed them to 'their' locker room. They dressed quickly, grabbed their gear, and were in the embarkation room fifteen minutes later.

"Wish I was going on this one with you," Jack said rather wistfully as the 'gate began spinning, encoded the first chevron, and then began spinning the other way.

"Why can't you, sir?" Sam asked. "You are commander of this base… aren't you?"

"The Pentagon will only approve his going off world occasionally," Daniel answered. "They're afraid of losing him. I mean, it takes time to train a new man… and it's a ton of paperwork."

"Have fun, campers."

The gate activated.

"We will, sir," Said Sam before walking into the wormhole followed by her teammates.

Jack sighed. "Got anymore doughnuts, Walter?"

* * *

I see to be ending a lot of my chapters badly.

To all the people I disappointed by not letting Carter and Jack continue with…. whatever… I'm sorry.

I hope most of you liked it and…

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing! I really, really appreciate it.

(Big smile and hug)

Thanks to Sara Loughlin for being so awesome... and for beta'ing!

I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Alternate Reality. **

Carter walked through the halls quickly. It was half past one and she had a tremendous amount of work to do. Several scientists, most of them whom she didn't recognize, stopped her to ask her questions and beg for her help. By the time she had escaped, it was after two o'clock. She was only three doors away from her lab…

"Hey, Sam, look at this!"

She entered her lab and turned on the lights. "Hi, Daniel."

"Look at this!"

Carter stifled a yawn and leaned over to look at the photos Daniel held. "Interesting."

He nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Lee and I were trying to-"

She yawned loudly. Daniel looked up.

"I'm more used to this behavior from Jack." He commented.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Daniel, it's interesting. Go on."

He looked at her. "Are you tired?"

"Ya think?" She quipped. "I didn't get to bed till almost five."

"That's funny," Daniel commented. "Teal'c said he left you guys about twelve… couldn't sleep?"

She hesitated for a second. "Pete came over."

Daniel looked up. "You uh…"

"No!" She said quickly, knowing what was on his mind. "We uh… didn't. Actually… we broke up."

Daniel's eyes had strayed back to his photos but at that he focused his full attention on her. "Are you okay?"

To her annoyance, a few tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm fine." She said rather impatiently, walking faster.

He stopped her and looked into her eyes. "Wanna go to the commissary?" He asked. "Get a cup of coffee and talk?"

"I could go for coffee." She said softly.

Å

Carter was halfway done with her coffee when she suddenly realized she hadn't seen a certain Abydonian woman in a while. "Where's Sha're?"

Daniel looked up. "You didn't-? Oh, right, you were… gone… oh, she returned to Abydos. They came to deliver a message from Bray'tac. Rya'c trains a lot with him so Bray'tac normally passes the message onto him so he can come to Earth to see his dad, and so Sha're can see me."

"Do you really go stay with her on Abydos?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "Mid-June to the beginning of September."

"Wow," Carter said. She thought for a moment. "What does SG-1 do while you're gone?"

"Depends," He said with a shrug." Sometimes they are split up- Sam... I mean you... goes on mineral survey things, negotiates for Naquadah, stuff like that. Teal'c comes with me for part of the time then does his Jaffa recruiting thing… Jack goes fishing, trains recruits, catches up on paper work, yada yada.. We all end up meeting on Abydos for a few weeks before going back to Earth."

"Does she come for brief visits then during the rest of the year?"

"Actually, Sha're stays with me in the winter for two, three months."

She thought about how differently it had played out in her reality. "That's great, Daniel."

Daniel inclined his head. "Yeah… Sam…"

Carter looked at him. "What?"

"How come Jack didn't return to base until after 4:00 this morning?"

She froze. "Uh… what?"

"I was getting coffee and I saw him get off the elevator."

"Maybe he decided to get an early start."

"Sam, I'm not three."

"It's really none of your business, Daniel."

The archeologist sighed. "Okay… but if you ever want to talk, I'm here… okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks, Daniel."

He squeezed her shoulder then moved away, leaving Carter alone with her empty coffee cup.

* * *

**Our reality.  
**  
Sam set down her cup of the native drink and looked over at Teal'c. "How long until we can leave?"

The Jaffa looked at her. "Do you wish to leave, Major Carter?"

She gave an apologetic grin. "Kind of. I have to meet Cassie on Earth."

"Major Carter, O'Neill has given you command of SG-1," Teal'c said.

Her mouth curved into an 'O'. Daniel had unconsciously assumed control, and she, used to following, not leading, hadn't fought it. She looked over at her friend who was sitting around a bonfire, talking to Gairwyn.

"Daniel, we really should head back." She called.

The archeologist checked his watch. "Why? We have an hour."

Sam looked around. Although it was only a little after seven on Earth, it was already extremely dark on Cimmeria. "I know."

"I believe we should return as well, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said. "If we stay much longer, they will attempt to draw us into the festivities and it would be rude to decline."

He hesitated still so Sam tried again. "I promised to meet Cassie…"

Daniel sighed but obediently stood up. "Goodbye, Gairwyn. May the Gods bless your new marriage."

The woman bowed. "Thank you. We were honored to have you with us."

She embraced them in turn. Sam gave the woman a friendly smile before dialing Earth's address.

Å

General 'Jack' O'Neill was surprised as the Stargate activated, and SG-1 walked through.

"You're home early!"

"Blame Sam. And Teal'c. I was all for staying later."

"Sir," Sam said hurriedly. "Can we debrief tomorrow? I promised to meet Cassie-"

The red head adult poked her head into the gate room. "I didn't think you'd remember." She hesitated then added. "We don't have to go… Jack uh… told me about the uh… accident... and uh..."

Sam flashed a smile at her CO who had been looking rather apprehensive. "It's fine, Cassie, I don't mind going. It'll be fun."

Cassandra smiled. "We'll forego the movie and just do dinner and shopping… that okay?"

"Sounds good."

Jack studied his second-in-command. She seemed to be settling into her new life fairly well.

"Why don't we all go?" He suggested. "I'll treat… and help pay for the new shoes you have to have."

Amid the chuckles, his offer was accepted and the old SG-1 and the teen they had 'adopted' so long ago, left.

* * *

**Alternate Reality.**

"Carter!"

The Colonel removed her goggles and turned off the 'doohickey'. "Colonel O'Neill."

"What are you still doing here? I thought the General banned you from your lab after 11:00."

"I… that late, sir?"

"It's not Sunday anymore."

"Wow. It feels like I just started this."

"Well, unfeel it. You need your rest, Carter, you were up late."

She smiled. "Yes, sir." She said obediently, turning off her various pieces of equipment. Turning off the light, she plunged the room into darkness.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"I… never mind, good night."

"Good night, Colonel."

Å

Jack sat in his room, once again pondering retiring.

When Carter had been talking to him about the 'zay'arc' or whatever it was, she had, unconsciously, revealed to him how much she had loved her Jack… and that, despite the differences, himself.

He had always known 'their' Carter had 'feelings' for him… but they had both remained silent, never even hinting at what they felt.

He picked up the form he had considered getting signed when he found out that 'Sam' had been going out with Pete. He had assured himself that nothing serious was going on between them… and he also thought, rather ashamedly, that with Carter's luck, Pete would die. But he didn't die… and she appeared to be in love with him.

To be honest, he had loved their Sam. She was gone… but not, because 'Carter' was 'their' Sam. She had the same smile, same infectious laughter, same habit of babbling nonsense that only made sense to geeks…

He groaned. This wasn't even making sense to him.

He thought back to their kiss last night (this morning, actually) and sighed.

"What do I do?" He asked the empty room.

A sound of a pen scribbling was heard. Colonel O'Neill immerged from his room with a crumpled piece of paper and returned fifteen minutes later without it.

It was done.

* * *

De dum...

I'm starting to wrap this up, at **most** there should be seven more chapters.

Several people are getting slightly annoyed with this story, but, please, hold on a little bit.

Anyways, I hope you liked it and...

Please review!


	13. Disappointment

Thanks for reviewing... I **_really_** appreciate it!

This chapter is _long_... thanks Sara for beta'ing! (Hug)

Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Alternate Reality**

General Hammond opened the door to his office, sat his briefcase and coffee on his desk, and sighed. What would today's work bring?

He was about to begin the routine signing of forms when he spotted a severely wrinkled piece of paper. Pulling it to him, he was about to throw it away when his eyes drifted to the bottom and spotted a bold _Jack O'Neill_. As he read it, his expression changed to an unreadable mask.

"Airman!" He called.

The door opened and a female appeared.

"Sir?"

"When Colonel O'Neill arrives, have him sent to my office."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Å

Jack sauntered through the entrance. After the last check in, he was about to head to his second-in-command's office when an Airman stopped him.

"Colonel O'Neill, sir. General Hammond would like you to report to him."

He nodded, half expecting the summons, and hurried to the elevator. Minutes later, he was knocking on the General's door.

"Enter!"

He pushed the door. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Close the door, Jack."

He shut it and was told to sit.

"I trust you know what this is about."

The Colonel gave a small nod.

"Jack, I can't accept this," He said, pointing to the wrinkled form.

Jack stared first at him then the paper. "_What_?"

General Hammond sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I can't accept this. Neither will the Joint Chiefs."

"General, with all due respect-"

"Jack, right now, you're the best we have. Colonel Carter told me all about this Goa'uld Anubis. We need you. I'm sorry."

"General-"

"Jack, don't make this harder for me. I'm sorry," He repeated.

"But-"

"Dismissed."

Jack was almost out the door when the General added, "Please send Colonel Carter in."

Å

"Carter, the General wants you."

Carter looked up to see her CO looking at her, anger written across his face. "Sir? Is something wrong?"

He gave her a queer look. "General Hammond wants to see you," He repeated.

"Sir-"

He gave her a curt nod, spun on his heels, and was out of the room seconds later. She started after her CO for a minute before saving her work and heading to Hammond's office.

Å

"Enter!"

She pushed the door open and then closed it behind her. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Colonel. Please take a seat."

She obliged.

"The President wants to know if you would consider leading a team to meet these… Tok'ra."

"Me?"

"You know more about them than anyone on this planet."

Carter nodded. "Right. I'd love too, sir."

He smiled. "Good. Now, you said that the Asgard- the Roswell aliens- are a technologically advanced race and they have power enough to put us on a protected planet treaty... do you think we could get on the same thing?"

"To be on the protected planet treaty? Yes, sir... as long as we can get a hold of the Asgard."

"And how do we do that?"

She smiled. "I might be able to help you there."

* * *

**Our reality**

"Whatcha doin'?"

Sam looked up and gave her CO a sparkling smile. "I'm reading up on… well, _my_ reports. Especially those of these Tok'ra and Asgard." She answered, gesturing to the piles of files on her desk. "I remembered Daniel saying I was blended with a symbiote and I wanted to…" She trailed off.

"Read about yourself?"

"Yeah." She picked up a thick folder. "In my former reality, we hadn't met a lot of these races. This Goa'uld, Anubis, scares me. And these… Replicators… you say that the Human Form Replicators are practically impossible to kill?"

"Not… impossible. Just… **_hard_**."

She nodded and set the folder back on the desk. "So… did you need something, sir?"

"Not really."

The Major smiled. "We have an upcoming mission, sir, don't we? Today?"

"You do… mission at one o'clock, briefing at ten. And one three days after that."

She grinned.

"Like being in charge?"

She shrugged. "It has its moments…"

He laughed. "Later, Carter."

"Bye, sir."

She watched him saunter out of the room and turned back to her work.

Å

"Ouch!"

Sam jumped away as her scalding hot coffee flowed over her desk, her lunch of pasta… and her. Muttering under her breath, she pushed all the paperwork not covered in the liquid away and looked around for something to dry it up. Not seeing anything, she pulled off her jacket and used it.

"Major Carter? Are you all right? Oh, god… you're scalded!"

Sam raised an eyebrow as a white-coated scientist rushed in, pulled off his coat, and threw it on the counter… and causing the liquid towards the tower of folders, sending him to push the folders onto the floor.

"Whew… looks like we saved that top-secret, highly important information," He gave a laugh. "Plans to save us from the Goa'uld?"

"More like reports from seven years ago," She said, looking with some displeasure at the papers now scattered all over the floor.

He looked at her arm. "Should I call a medical team? Do you feel faint? Uh… I uh…"

She followed his gaze. "I'm fine, Dr-" She stopped and checked his name tag, "Felger. It's just a burn."

"Let me call Dr. Carmichael-"

"No! Felger, I'm fine-"

It was too late… he was already on the phone.

She sank onto the floor and wondered how much more humiliated she would be in the next few minutes.

Å

"Jack!"

The General looked up from his desk on which he was carving his initials. "Daniel?"

Daniel was in the doorway, breathing heavily. "Carmichael called me and said a med team was on the way to Sam's lab."

"_What_?"

"Come on, let's go!"

Å

"Dr. Carmichael, I'm _fine_."

Carmichael waved Felger back and examined her arm. "Well, it's only a burn… I just need to-"

The doors burst open and two extremely worried men hurried in.

"Carter!" "Sam!"

"Hey guys!"

They slowed down.

"Carter?" Jack questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be like… dying?"

She closed her eyes. "It's just a burn, sir."

"Why the med team?"

She cleared her throat. "Felger, sir."

"He called a medical team to your lab for a burn?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"She looked faint," Felger defended himself.

"Always the hero," Jack said sarcastically. "Can Carter go, doc?"

"I have to take care of her burn first."

Daniel looked at the doctor. "We have a briefing in ten minutes."

"I'll have her there, Dr. Jackson. It's not a bad burn."

Jack nodded and gave her a small smile. "See ya in a bit, Carter."

She smiled back as he and Daniel filed off, followed by a cringing Felger.

"SG-1… never a dull moment, huh?" Carmichael asked.

She gave a short laugh and looked at her arm. "Never."

* * *

**  
Alternate Reality**

Jack stared. "You're joking. Sir."

Carter looked at her CO, not surprised by his reaction. "General Hammond approached me and asked if I would consider leading a mission to introduce you to the Tok'ra… and I agreed."

"Aren't these people the snakeheads you talked about?"

"Yes-"

"And they're Goa'uld's?"

"Basically, but they're goo-"

"They're good?" He interrupted. "Carter… there is no such thing as a good Goa'uld!"

"They're not Goa'uld, sir! They're Tok'ra! The Tok'ra oppose the Goa'uld. _My father_ is a Tok'ra!"

Jack snorted but didn't say anything. He vaguely remembered Carter spouting off about her dad and these… snakeheads…

"Colonel Carter is correct," said Teal'c. "Such a people exist."

The male Colonel raised an eyebrow. "They're good Goa'uld's?"

"Like I said, sir," Carter muttered, slightly icily.

"That's-"

"Colonel O'Neill!"

Jack looked up to see the General giving him an annoyed glance. He mumbled an apology.

"Colonel Carter, as she's stated, has agreed to try and make contact with these Tok'ra…" Hammond trailed off. "I won't force any of you to go."

Teal'c solemnly nodded. "I will accompany Colonel Carter."

"I'll too," Daniel announced. "Sam was telling me about their Queen, Egeria. It was really fasci-"

"That's great, Daniel," Jack interrupted. "But if we want to reach Oz before sunset, we need to gear up… right, General?"

General Hammond nodded. "SG-1 departs in thirty minutes. Dismissed."

They all stood up and headed to the locker room to get ready. Thirty minutes later, they reported to the embarkation room, ready to go.

"Chevron six encoded!"

"I can't help but feel that this is a bad plan," Jack murmured.

Carter looked at her CO. "I realize that, sir, but the Tok'ra have been valuable allies."

"By which you mean a pain-in-the-butt?"

"A necessary one, sir."

Jack sighed as a wormhole was established. "I'm just saying…"

"SG-1, you have a go."

Jack gestured Sam to go first. The Colonel took a deep breath and stepped through the Stargate…

Å

* * *

**  
Our reality**

Sam pushed the briefing room door open twelve minutes later, to see all eyes on her.

"Sorry, sir," She apologized.

Jack shrugged. "Take your seat, Major. Daniel?"

The archeologist was up in a flash. "94X-223 is, by all accounts, a deserted planet. Two days ago, we launched an AUV to determine whether this site would work as Alpha site. Anyways, what it managed to find was this."

A picture appeared on the screen.

Sam stared. "That's the Stonehenge, Daniel."

"I know. It's a popular belief that the Celtics built the Stonehenge thou-"

"Daniel," Jack said in his 'let's-not-get-into-long-boring-briefings' voice.

He frowned at his friend before looking at Sam and Teal'c. "The AUV also recorded energy readings-"

"Daniel," interrupted Jack again, "Need I remind you that this is a twenty hour mission? SG-1 reports back to the SGC at 1100."

Daniel looked exasperated. "Do we have a go?"

He nodded. "SG-1 will leave as scheduled at 1500. SG-5 will accompany you and then gate to their own planet."

"Why, how very thrifty, Jack."

"Why thank you, Daniel."

Sam's cell phone rang.

"Dismissed," Jack called.

She gave him a brief smile, which faded as she checked the display. Excusing herself, she hurried to the elevator and waited until the doors closed before answering.

"Hi, Pete."

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Okay."

"Good… listen, I got us these hot tickets to this jazz concert and-"

"I can't come, Pete."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Why not?"

"We, SG-1 that is, is scheduled to leave in a little over an hour."

"Can't you cancel it?"

"You know I can't."

There was a period of more silence. "Is this how it's always going to be, Sam? Work over us?"

"Pete-"

"You can't have both, Sam. I hardly get to see you as it is!"

"I know, but-"

"I have to go- I just got a call. I'll talk to you later, Sam."

She stifled a sigh. "I'm sorry, Pete. Good bye."

The elevator doors opened as she closed her phone.

* * *

Well...

I hoped you liked it...!

Please review!


	14. A way back home?

Thank you SO much for reviewing...I really appreciate it!

To try and make this easier to read, I'm making each section longer so, hopefully those of you who find this confusing to read, will be able to read it with greater ease.

I forgot to do this the last few chapters but **Sara Loughlin **has been faithfully beta'ing this for me… thank you SO much, Sara!

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**  
Alternate Reality.**

"Oh boy."

The trek from the gate had been uneventful other than her CO's complaints about the sand and Daniel tumbling down a sand dune once. They were at the general location of the Tok'ra base when nearly two-dozen men, dressed in clothing that matched the sand in which they had been hiding, sprang up; zat'ni'katels pointed at SG-1.

"Carter?" Jack asked. "Know these people?"

"Lower your weapons, Colonel," She said. "They're the Tok'ra."

"We mean you no harm," one of the men warned. "But if you make any aggressive movements, we will fire on you."

"Same here," said Jack.

The man gave him an almost friendly smile. "But there are more of us."

"Cordesh," Carter murmured.

Another man stepped forward, his eyes fixed on Carter.

"Martouf!"

Martouf looked at Cordesh who was giving him a questioning glance. "I do not know this woman."

"But I'm right. Martouf, host of Lantash."

"How do you know this?" He asked, not answering her question.

"I was host to Jolinar… Jolinar of Malk-shur."

Jack, watching the Tok'ra carefully, saw him start and pale.

"Where is Jolinar?" Cordesh demanded.

Carter dragged her eyes away from Martouf and focused on Cordesh, the man who betrayed his people in her reality. "She died saving my life in my reality."

"In your reality?" Martouf repeated. "I do not understand."

"It's kind of a long story."

He looked at her for long minutes before saying to Cordesh. "I believe this one speaks the truth. Perhaps we should… listen to what they have to say."

The Tok'ra lowered their weapons at a sign from Cordesh.

"That's better," Jack said. "Now, take us to your leader."

"I will take you to whom you seek," Cordesh agreed. "But there is one condition. You must leave your weapons with us."

"Ah, no," the Colonel replied instantly.

"They won't hurt us, Colonel."

"They're Goa'uld's, Carter."

"They won't hurt us," She repeated. "Remember, I've been through this before."

"O'Neill, if they are the Tok'ra, we are in no danger," Teal'c reasoned.

"If you're asking for opinions," Daniel began, "I vote we take the chance."

Jack frowned. "Okay." He handed his gun to Cordesh. "But I want it understood that we're doing this in the spirit of future relations. I expect us to be treated as such." He warned.

Cordesh nodded.

They were instructed to step forward and were whisked away by the rings.

* * *

**  
Our reality.**

"SG's 1 and 5, you have a go."

Jack briefly wondered how many times he had said that in his few months in command.

"Several hundreds, sir," Walter said, correctly interrupting his look.

"That was just freaky, Walter."

"Yes, sir."

As the Stargate shut down, Jack headed back to his office and crossed his fingers.

Unbeknownst to SG-1, SG-5 had orders to search the Egyptian temple one last time for the Quantum Mirror.

Everyone seemed satisfied with their 'new' Carter... the Pentagon, the President... even Daniel.

Maybe it was only him... but he wasn't about to give up on his Carter just yet.

Å

_Two hours later, on the planet._

"This really looks like the Stonehenge," Daniel marveled.

Sam nodded. "I'm getting some faint energy readings; this could've been a source of power thousands of years ago."

Daniel snapped a photo. "I haven't been able to find any writing on here..." He trailed off and made some more notes. Sam smiled and wandered to the other side. She was looking up at the tall stones when Teal'c called her.

"Major Carter."

She looked over atthe Jaffawho was looking through his binoculars.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know precisely the location that the UAVwas before it returned to Stargate Command?"

"Yeah. It stopped here."

He gestured for her to come closer. "Perhaps you should take a look, Major Carter."

Puzzled,Sam accepted the binoculars and gazed through. About half a mile away, an enormous building loomed.

"That's big."

"Indeed."

"Think we should check it out?"

He inclined his head.

"Daniel!" She called. "C'mon, we're going!"

The archaeologist looked up. "What?"

"We need to check this place out... come on!"

Daniel obviously wanted to argue but at a look from Teal'c, he trudged along without a word. Once they reached the building, they were stumped for a moment- there was no door. After half an hour of searching, Daniel accidentally found the door when he stepped onto a mat which triggered the opening. Without a backwards glance, he hurried in. Sam followed him in and then promptly pulled off her sunglasses.

"Hello…"

They were in a large, dark hall. Doors were every few feet with plaques on them. Daniel read the first one. "It's Latin… Scientific Artifacts."

"What?" Sam questioned.

Daniel ignored her and plunged down the corridor. "Um, this one says Alien Planet Research, this one says Alien Greenhouse, and this is… Alien Flora: Experimentation…" He was quiet for a moment. "Alien Artifacts, Alien Research, Alien History…" He looked at her. "Sam, this entire building is dedicated to off world research!"

"Okay, now we've got to be hallucinating," The Major said looking around. "I mean, the likely hood of this happening is-"

"Not as small as you think. In fact, we have several of these stations throughout this galaxy." A man said, stepping out of the room at the very end of the hall. "Welcome."

Daniel hurried towards him. "Hi, my name is Daniel Jackson," He gestured to Sam. "This is Major Samantha Carter, our leader, and the tall one is Teal'c."

The man bowed. "I am Remus. I oversee the Alien Artifact Retrieval Department."

"What is this place?" Teal'c demanded.

"A scientific, archeological, and cultural site."

"That's great!" Daniel cried. "I'm an archeologist, and Sam's a scientist."

"And you?" Remus asked, looking at Teal'c. "You are Jaffa, are you not?"

"Indeed."

"We have studied your race, but not closely. We prefer to study ancient cultures." He looked at Daniel who was obviously itching to ask if he could have a look around. "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes," answered the archeologist. "We would… right Sam?"

She hesitated. Remus looked harmless, but they had been fooled before. Giving another look at Daniel, she saw how much he wanted to do this. "We'd love too."

* * *

**  
Alternate Reality.**

"Garshaw," Carter greeted. "Thank you for meeting with me."

The woman nodded.

"I'm Colonel Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri. Over six years ago, I was host to a Tok'ra for a few days… Jolinar of Malk'shur."

Jack watched with more surprise and a hint of jealousy as Martouf once again stared at his second-in-command with longing.

"Jolinar does not currently reside in you?" Garshaw questioned.

"She died," Carter said softly. "Saving my life."

Garshaw nodded. "I-"

Martouf stepped forward and whispered something into her ear. Garshaw looked startled.

"Martouf tells me that you claim to be from an Alternate Reality?"

"Oh boy," She muttered. "Okay… there's this device called a 'Quantum Mirror'. If you activate it and touch it, you'll be transferred to an Alternate Reality, simple, no?"

All the Tok'ra looked a little dubious.

Carter sighed. "Okay, this is a long story."

In a few brief words, she sketched out how Daniel had first discovered the mirror and had been sent to an Alternate Reality. Barely touching on the Alternate Sam, she then described on her own transfer to this Reality and eventually finding out that she was unable to return _her_own Reality.

"In my world, we, the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri, are allies against the Goa'uld. In my reality, the Goa'uld are falling, one by one. We and the free Jaffa are working together and are eliminating them from our galaxy."

Carter kept her face straight, knowing she had 'embellished' her sentence. The Tok'ra didn't know that.

Garshaw bent her head and let her host, Yosuf, take control. "So, you came here to seek an alliance?"

"Yes," Daniel answered. "We did."

"We have heard much of SG-1 and their many… adventures, shall we call them? Not only defeating Ra, but also Sokar, and Hathor," Yosuf said. She bent her head again and Garshaw spoke again. "But the Tok'ra have operated in secrecy for thousands of years… if we were allies, you would only endanger-"

"Forgive me for interrupting, Garshaw, but that isn't entirely accurate. The Tau'ri have never revealed any of the Tok'ra's secrets… not even under torture."

She was silent for a moment. "I will speak with the Council of the Tok'ra and I will see what I can do."

She left; followed by the majority of the Tok'ra, Martouf and two others remained. As in her reality, Martouf asked her for a walk on the surface.

"I don't think so," came Jack's answer. "You're a Goa'uld, Marty."

The Tok'ra didn't correct him. "I will take good care of her, Colonel O'Neill."

"Sir, I'll be fine." When it appeared like he was still going to refuse her she added, "I_ am_ in command of this mission, sir. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

And to his absolute surprise, she walked away.

"She's not our Sam, Jack," Daniel said softly, once the rings had carried the two of them away.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, "Ya think?"

Å

The two sat in silence, both consumed with their own thoughts.

"So she never came back?" Sam asked.

Martouf was quiet. "No. Jolinar never returned to me."

"I'm sorry, Martouf, I know what she meant to you and Lantash."

"Actually, you are incorrect on one thing," Martouf began. "I am no longer host to Lantash... my former symbiote passed away several years ago. I am currently host to Selmak."

Carter's expression stopped him. "Are you all right, Samantha?"

"_Selmak_?"

"You know Selmak?" He asked.

"Know her? In my reality, my father is host to Selmak."

Martouf gave her his first smile, which Carter returned with one of her own.

"You have given me hope," He said quietly. "Hope that someday... Jolinar will return to me."

Carter stared over the golden sand. "Wherever she is, Martouf, she's doing her best to come back to you."

"You know this?"

"I do."

Martouf hesitated then slowly closed his hand over hers. She gave him a small smile and the two continued to sit there in silence.

* * *

**  
Our reality.**

_Several hours later..._

Sam and Teal'c exchanged relief filled glances as they entered the last room.

The room was immense, and dividers separated it into four compartments, each one still very large; all four were arranged orderly.

"And this is my department- Alien Artifact Retrieval. We rather recently acquired some new pieces, one of which is quite fascinating…"

Sam tuned out and surveyed the hundreds of shelves with thousands of cubbyhole held objects not being tested; their names, planet of origin, year found and any other information was contained in a small electronic device next to it. She was examining the device when she was jolted back to reality by hearing Daniel whisper, "Oh my god. Sam?"

She turned to look and gasped.

There, in its full glory, with the remote lying next to it, stood the Quantum Mirror.

* * *

Well...

(Hums)

Stargate... it's a great big world...

What do ya think?

Please review!


	15. Home?

Thank you so much for reviewing... I really appreciated it!

I have redone my previous chapters, so, hopefully, this story will be easier to read!

Note 1: The chapters will be slower because she (lucky girl) is going to Spain and won't be able to beta as quickly. This is _not _beta'd but I thought I'd post it now... as soon as Sara sends the chapter back, I'll replace it! (Thanks, Sara!)

Note 2: The majority of this chapter takes place within the Alternate Reality.

I hope you like it! **_♥ _**

* * *

**  
Our Reality**

"Oh my god."

Remus glanced at the three humans, each looked incredulously at the mirror. "You have seen it before?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah," Sam muttered, letting her pack drop onto the ground. "That _thing_ was the thing that brought me here."

"We must go back to Stargate Command," Teal'c said urgently. "We must inform O'Neill that we have found the Quantum Mirror."

The Major walked forward and touched the mirror. "It's here… all this time, it's been here… a gate address away."

"Teal'c's right, Sam," Daniel said, watching his friend closely. "We need to go tell Jack, bring the mirror back, and figure out your reality.

She touched the 'glass'. "I'm only a touch away," she whispered, nearly inaudibly.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and focused on the archeologist. "You and Teal'c go back and tell General O'Neill," she moved closer. "I want to look around here a little more."

The two men looked dubious. "I believe O'Neill will want to see you in person." Teal'c said while Daniel began with "Jack's not going to like us leaving you here alone-"

"Just go," she ordered. "I'll be fine."

"Sam-"

"Just go, Daniel!"

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged glances then slowly left. As soon as they were out of sight, Sam knelt down and began rummaging through her backpack.

Remus moved forward and examined the mirror. "What does this do, Major Carter?"

She didn't answer him for a moment. "It's a reality switcher, basically," she said, scribbling something on a piece of paper. Seconds later, she folded it up and stood up. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He turned around. "For wha-" he fell to the ground. Sam lowered her zatnikitel and grabbed the 'remote' and turned it on.

Å

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Teal'c continued walking, looking straight ahead. "Indeed."

"She's a grownup, Teal'c," Daniel said, not very convincingly. "It's not like… she'd just turn on the mirror and go home…"

They stopped, looked at each other, and began running back towards the complex. They burst into the building and hurried down the hall. As they pushed open the door to the room with the Quantum Mirror, they could see the device… and it was activated. Sam stood in front of it, remote in her hand, uncertainty and excitement on her face.

"Sam, no!" Daniel cried, leaping over Remus. "Just wait-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Good bye."

Her fingers brushed the smooth glass-like surface and she disappeared. She reappeared on the other side of the mirror in a room much like their own. She waved at them. Seconds later, the mirror turned off.

Daniel groaned and turned around. Teal'c was helping Remus up and apologizing for Sam's action. He was about to go over and help when he saw a neatly folded piece of paper, lying next to the mirror. Picking it up, he saw his friend's handwriting on the outside. He opened it and read the few words written.

_I'm sorry. I had to go. I hope you understand. Give my apologies to Remus. _

_Thank you for everything. Thank General O'Neill for me._

_Good-bye forever, _

_Sam _

The archeologist sighed and handed it to Teal'c. "She's gone… for good."

* * *

**  
Alternate Reality**

"Daniel, he's holding her hand!"

"Jack," Daniel said in an 'I'm-only-going-to-say-this-one-more-time' voice. "She said she had a bond with this particular Tok'ra… just relax."

"_Relax_?" He yelped, sitting up and looking at the archeologist who sat next to him. "Daniel, he's a Goa'uld! And like a hundred years old!"

"The symbiote is," Daniel reasoned, looking over at Martouf and Carter who were now shoulder-shoulder. "The host is probably in his thirties."

"I do not understand your anxiety," Teal'c said, cocking his head and looking pointedly at Jack. "Colonel Carter has encountered the Tok'ra many times, and-"

The Colonel scowled and interrupted him with, "They could be different here!"

"The Tok'ra High Council will meet with you now," a voice announced.

Jack started and turned to see Cordesh standing behind him. "Huh?"

"The High Council will meet with you," the Tok'ra repeated.

Jack was up and halfway to his second-in-command's side seconds later. "Carter!"

She glanced up and gave him a smile. "Colonel?" She asked; Martouf got to his feet and helped her up. "Will they meet with us?"

"Yep," he answered, looking pointedly at Martouf who was still holding Sam's hand. The Tok'ra dropped it. "You two done… _chatting_?"

Carter dusted the clinging sand off of her. "Yes, sir." She said meekly, realizing he was annoyed.

Martouf smiled. "Colonel Carter has been most… helpful."

Jack scowled at the Tok'ra. Why'd the man have to be so damn good-looking? Not that _he_ thought he was good looking. "Well, let's get a move on."

The three returned to the general location of the rings where Daniel, Teal'c and Cordesh stood. They were 'ringed' down and Martouf led the way to the newly grown chamber.

The meeting began much the same as the one had on her Earth- only this time; she was able to offer to option of sick humans on Earth to them. Waxing eloquent, she told them of what they had accomplished together on Earth (other then trouble), and what they could together on _this_ Earth.

As she finished, the Council stood up and excused themselves. She turned to see Daniel grinning broadly at her.

"_What_?" she demanded.

"I think you convinced them."

"You were, indeed, very eloquent," said Teal'c.

"I believe, as your teammates do, that we will become great allies," Martouf agreed. "And I believe that will be the Council's decision."

"Is there a bathroom around here?" Jack asked suddenly. "I gotta pee."

Å

"_Yes_!"

"Calm down, Carter," Jack ordered lazily. He couldn't help but grin a little bit at her childish enthusiasm- he saw it so rarely.

The Colonel beamed at Jack. "Of course, sir. Sorry." The Tok'ra had agreed to an alliance. Daniel was already planning on what to say in the treaty.

"I thought they were a pain in the ass," Jack more stated then asked.

"They have been, sir. But they have helped us." She smiled at him. "A lot."

They continued to trudge through the golden sand. As they reached the DHD, Jack pulled Carter to the side.

"What's the deal with Marty?"

She hesitated for a bit, uncertain as to how he would react. "Jolinar- the Tok'ra that resided inside me for a while- she and Lantash- Martouf's symbiote- were mates."

"Eww."

She gave him a small smile and sidestepped him. She stood in front of the DHD and began pressing the symbols she knew so well. Touching the red center, she waited for the event horizon to 'kawoosh', as her CO called it. It did and they went through.

**Å**

**Alternate Sam back in her Reality! **

**_Two hours earlier… _**

Sam exited the building without being detected. Nearly running, she made her way back to the gate, running nearly all of the way.

Forty-five minutes later, she stood in front of the dial home device. Quickly dialing home, she hurried towards the Stargate. She typed in her iris code on her GDO with shaking fingers. She gave them thirty seconds and then went through.

Å

"Receiving SG-1's code, sir!"

General Hammond nodded to the technician, worried about his team. They had only debarked a few minutes ago. "Open it."

Moments later, the event horizon fluctuated as a single figure stepped through.

"Colonel Carter?" he asked, surprised. "Where's the rest of SG-1?"

Sam, who was looking around, froze. What if this _hadn't _been her reality after all? After all, she knew almost nothing of how the remote worked… had she sent herself to a wrong reality?

"I'm Major Samantha Carter," she began, her voice shaking. "Nearly a month ago, I was accidentally transferred to an Alternate Reality via a Quantum Mirror. Today, I- along with SG-1- discovered the mirror. I returned through the mirror, by myself."

"On what planet was this mirror discovered?" Hammond demanded, his pulse quickening.

"P3R-2JJ. In what appeared to be an Egyptian temple. The mirror was moved from that location by a group of explorers and taken to P7A-23D." She saw the doubt on his face and continued. "The Samantha Carter that came to this reality was a Colonel. She-she was uh… oh; she was a Tok'ra, once, which would mean that there was a trace of Naquadah in her blood... I…"

"Report to the infirmary," he ordered.

She obediently set off for the infirmary followed by several SF's and the General.

Å

Janet stared at the piece of paper and then glanced at the General who stood next to her. "Her blood work shows no traces of Naquadah or the unique protein marker in the Colonel Carter's boy. _This _blood work matches what we have on file for _Major _Samantha Carter."

"So you're saying that this _is_ our Samantha Carter?"

She looked at the bed nearest the door where Sam sat, waiting with ill-concealed patience, "Yes, sir." She gave him a huge smile. "This is _our _Sam." Janet's smile faltered, as she remembered the other Sam.

"_OFF WORLD- ACTIVATION!" _

"That'll be SG-1," Hammond mused. "Doctor, will you tell her," gesturing to Sam, "that she is home?"

Å

**Still Alternate Reality! **

Four figures immerged, sandy but in good spirits. Their CO stood at the foot of the ramp, a serious look on his normally friendly face.

"Welcome back, SG-1," he greeted them. "Was the mission a success?"

SG-1 nodded as one. "The Tok'ra would like us to return in a week to discuss this some more," Carter said, "but overall, yes, sir."

Hammond hesitated then said. "There has been… a development."

"Development, sir?" Jack questioned, "what happened?"

"Nearly two hours ago, the Stargate activated and-" The embarkation doors opened, effectively cutting off the General, and Sam walked in.

"Oh my god," the two Carter's whispered simultaneously as they came face to face with each other.

"_Sam_?" Daniel cried disbelievingly. She nodded and he enthusiastically hugged her.

Teal'c stepped forward and bowed. "Major Carter, it is good to see you."

"Likewise, Teal'c," she said. "How long have I been gone?"

"In this reality, you've been gone nearly ten weeks," Carter answered, her face, voice, and manner neutral, calm and controlled.

"In _your_ reality, I've only been there a month."

"How did you get back?" Carter demanded. "Your Quantum Mirror was gone."

"So was yours. We found it again."

"Obviously," she muttered, "_Where_?"

"P7A-23D." Sam looked at her CO who stood there, as if he was frozen. "Colonel?" She said softly, uncertainty on her face.

He took a small step forward. "_Carter_?"

Sam gave him a shaky smile. "Yes, Colonel, it's me."

Jack hesitated then gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome back, Carter," he whispered into her ear.

Carter averted her eyes as if the sight pained her. "So," she murmured. "I guess I'm going home now."

* * *

**  
Our Reality! **

"It's SG-1, sir."

"Open it," Jack called from his position at the bottom of the ramp. Walter obeyed and the iris spun open. Teal'c and Daniel walked through. Moments later, the Stargate deactivated.

"Well…" Jack began cheerfully, "Whatcha find?"

"We located the Quantum Mirror." Teal'c said without any preamble.

"You… _did_?"

"A group of archeologists took it home with them," Daniel mumbled.

Jack looked at them, nonplused. "Weren't you guys going to bring back the mirror so we could send… _Carter_… back?"

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged glances.

"Oh, and by the way… _where's Carter_?"

It is my fault, Jack," the archeologist said rapidly, "Sam told Teal'c and I to return to Earth and inform you that we had located the mirror. We… we shouldn't have. She went back."

Jack looked at the two of them. "She went back?"

"She left a note," Daniel said, handing it to Jack. The General quickly read the few lines inside and then handed it back, his face expressionless.

"Can we be sure she got back to the correct reality?" He asked.

"It looked like the same place we were in," Daniel answered. "But to be sure? No. I guess we just wait and see."

"Just wait and see…" Jack repeated. "Just wait and see."

The three men glanced at each other and then slowly left the room, each hoping that this would mean that _their _Sam would be home soon.

* * *

Well? Did you like it?

I hope you did and PLEASE review!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you **so** much for reviewing!

Sorry for the _long_ wait... again, life is crazy!

Thanks to Sara Loughlin for beta'ing both this and the last chapter! You rule!

A/N: This chapter mainly centers on _our_ Carter.

Hope you like it...

* * *

**Alternate Reality**

Carter gave General Hammond a stiff smile, and turned away, her hands tightly gripping the cup she held. Looking around the commissary, she saw the joy on the staff's faces as they had their impromptu feast, celebrating that _their_ Sam was home... everything was all right for them. Plans were made to send her home... and not one person seemed to care that _she_ was leaving.  
She knew it was rather selfish- why should they? After all, they were technically the same person. Against her will, her gaze was drawn across the room to Jack O'Neill. He was talking to Sam and smiling at her.

Like he had forgotten _their_ kiss.

"Colonel Carter?"

Carter started and looked up to see Teal'c standing there.

"Hey," she said quietly, "need something?"

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, automatically smiling. "I'm fine, Teal'c, thanks for asking."

The Jaffa was obviously not fooled. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said quietly, "I will miss you, Colonel Carter."

She hesitated and then slowly wrapped her arms around him, Teal'c doing the same. Across the room, Jack watched them with an impassioned face.

"Sam!"

Carter glanced to see Daniel standing there. "Yes?"

"General Hammond wanted me to tell you that you can leave now." He winced at the coldness of his words. "I mean- you can go home now. SG-2 checked out the planet and confirmed they have a Quantum Mirror and are willing for you to use it."

She nodded. "Then I'm ready."

Å

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Colonel."

She embraced General Hammond. "It was nice working with you again, General," she said sincerely. Janet and Daniel both gave her big hugs and whispered good-byes. Teal'c bowed. Carter looked up at the ramp and saw… herself… standing there, mixed feelings on her face.  
"Good bye," Sam whispered, looking into her own blue eyes, "I'm sorry about all of this… I'm so sorry…"

Carter gave Sam a small smile. "Sam… _me_… I should be thanking you. This was… an experience… and while parts were definitely rough, I…" she trailed off. "Good bye, Sam."

Sam hesitated a second and then hugged Carter. "Good bye." She stepped back and let the Colonel pass. Carter stopped in front of the Stargate- her CO blocking the way.

"Colonel?"

Jack studied her for a moment. This was the woman he had slowly grown close to over the past weeks. The one he had kissed. The one he was going to resign for. After a moment, he stepped forward and embraced her. "Bye," he whispered. "We'll miss you, Dorothy… don't forget about us when you're back in Kansas."

"You're saying this is Oz?" Carter asked, shakily.

He gave her a small smile and then, to both of the Carter's absolute surprise, he kissed her- a short kiss that was bittersweet. Pulling away, Carter gave them a small wave and then disappeared into the wormhole.

The Stargate deactivated.

* * *

**Our reality**

Jack looked at his watch and frowned at Daniel. "Wouldn't she be back by now?"

"Jack," said the archeologist for the twentieth time, "it might take time… just relax. Be patient."

"Be patient?" Jack stood up and strolled over to Walter Harriman's side. "Anything yet, Walter?"

"No, sir."

"Are you sure?"

The long-suffering technician gestured to the gate. "You'll know, sir."

"Yeah," Jack muttered. "I s'pose I will."

Teal'c mutely offered him a doughnut from the plate he had taken from the commissary. Jack shook his head. "No thanks, Teal'c. But thanks."

The klaxons began wailing. All three men were at Walter's side a moment later.

"Who is it?" Jack demanded.

Walter whooped as he received the iris code. "It's Colonel Carter, sir!"

"Open it!" Jack yelled, already half way down the stairs. He was in the gate room as the iris opened.

No one came through.

Jack looked up at the technician who shrugged. Daniel and Teal'c stood on either side of Jack, all three men staring at the Stargate.

A minute ticked away… two…

Finally, the wormhole rippled and Colonel Samantha Carter returned home… at last.

SG-1 let out a breath as one. Jack slowly started towards his second-in-command. "Carter?"  
She blinked back a tear. "It's me, sir."

He swallowed. "Decided to return to Kansas?"

Carter gave small laugh, "Yes, sir."

Jack was in front of her. "Welcome home, Sam,' he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

She closed her eyes, holding back a few stray tears. "Thank you, sir… thank you." After a minute, she let go of him and turned to her other friends.

"I'm home."

Å

_Hours later…_

"She's clear, sir."

Jack nodded to Dr. Carmichael, dismissing him. Looking back at Daniel, he sighed and leaned back in the chair. "She's back."

Daniel had a small frown on his face. "Jack… doesn't she seem… well, _different_?"

"What do you mean?" the General demanded. "She seemed fine to me."

He sighed and shook her head. "Jack, she's obviously depressed."

"Why? She's home."

The archeologist wanted to shake his friend. "I don't know, obviously. Why don't you talk to her?"

"About what?" came the predictable response.

"Jack."

Jack rubbed his forehead. "Daniel, just say whatever it is that you want to say, okay?"

"Fine," Daniel took a deep breath. "Talk to Sam about what happened in that other reality."

"Who said that anything happened?" he demanded.

"It's obvious something did. The way that she looks at you… maybe, in that reality, you two were engaged and-"

"Stop there," Jack ordered.

"Remember the zay'tarc testing?"

"Like I could forget it," Jack mumbled. He saw the look on the archeologist face and began shaking his head, "Daniel, do _not_ go there, I am not-"

"I am in agreement with Daniel Jackson, O'Neill," a figure said, moving to join Daniel next to his desk.

Jack didn't even look to see who it was; only one person would talk to him like that. "Teal'c… not you too."

The Jaffa didn't look repentant. "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson is-"

"Sir?" Carter interrupted from the doorway. "I-" she stopped on seeing her friends. "Oh, sorry, I can come back-"

The General didn't think he had ever been so grateful to hear his second-in-command's voice. "No, no, no," he said quickly, "now's fine."

She looked unsure but nodded. "Um, I was going to try to get a hold of my dad… I'm assuming he was told of my disappearance?"

"Yes," Jack answered wryly, "We'll call the Tok'ra, let them know what's up."

She smiled, "And I was wondering whether I might have any mission reports from the missions that took place during my absence," she began, "also all the scientific analysis's that… _I_… turned in."

Jack turned to his desk and rummaged through the files piled on his desk; he pulled out four. "Here ya go."

They had obviously not been read. A small smile flitted across her face. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

She stood there for a moment, looking at him; she glanced at Daniel and then excused herself from the room.

"See, Jack?" Daniel demanded. "Something happened."

Jack was disposed to agree. Right behind Carter's ear, was a small and barely discernable hickey.

* * *

**Alternate Reality**

"Carter,"Jack began as he enteredthe familiar lab, "I thought I told you…" He trailed off and stopped in the doorway of his second-in-command's lab as he noticed what she was watching. It was security footage from General Hammond's office. As he stood there, the recording showed him storming out of the office; the camera followed him for a moment longer then froze, his face a picture of anger and disappointment.

"You were going to give your career up,'" Sam said softly, "For _her_."

Jack was quiet for a few long seconds. "Yes," he finally said, "Yes, I was."

She nodded and focused on her lab table, noting absently that all of her old projects were gone. "Oh." She fought back the tears that were threatening to overflow; she blinked and looked at her CO. "Did you need something, sir?"

Jack shrugged. "Just thought you might need to talk."

"I'm fine, sir."

"Not buyin' that crap, Carter," Jack assured her, "What's really goin' on?"

She turned around so fast, he instinctively moved back. "What's really going on?" Sam cried, "What's really going on? You were willing to give up everything for a chance with _her_! I've watched the security footage, heard the stories. You guys practically flirted the whole time I was gone!" She paused and took a deep breath. "If… if you had found the mirror…" she took another breath, her blue eyes looking into the brown eyes across from her. "Would… would you have let her go?"

Jack looked at her for a moment then opened his arms. "C'mere."

She hesitated and then returned his embrace. "I'm sorry," she managed to get out, as tears trickled down her face, and onto her CO's shirt. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," he said quietly. "You've been through a lot."

She sucked in a breath. "Yeah." She pushed herself away, "I'm tired- I think I'll retire," she was nearly out of the room when Jack said quietly.

"Carter, if I had found the mirror… yes, I would have tried to get you back."

She paused in the doorway, nodded, and then vanished.

* * *

**Our Reality **

She was returning from her visit to Dr. Mackenzie (the good man had called her and asked to speak with her. Knowing she'd eventually have to go, she decided to get it over with) when she saw her CO.

"Sir," she said, noting his civilian attire. "Leaving?"

He checked his watch. "It's nearly midnight, Carter. I thought it might be time."

Carter nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Staying here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she said cheerfully, "Good night."

Jack stopped her as she turned to go. "Carter," he began, "How are you with this whole… switching thing?"

"Did Daniel ask you to talk to me?"

"That's not really the point," he mumbled. "But yes."

"I'm fine, sir. Thank you for asking."

"That's what friends are for."

She closed her eyes as a previous conversation was called to mind. Her talk with herself on the Prometheus.

"What if I quit the Air Force?" she asked, half unconsciously, "Would that change anything or is it just an excuse?

He hesitated a few moments, not sure whether he wanted to go there right now. "I would never ask you to give up your career."

"Because you don't feel anything for me?" she knew he did, but she wanted- no, needed- to hear the words. Confirmation… or otherwise, she needed to know.

"Carter." He warned.

Nothing. Just 'Carter'. "I'd let you go right now if I knew," she said softly.

"That easy?" He hid the hurt he felt at her being able to forget him so quickly.

"I didn't say it would be easy." She avoided his eyes. Be easy? It'd be one of the hardest things she had ever done. She had once listened to herself and tried to make herself happy with Pete- idiot that she was.

"Then what's stopping you if you really wanna know?" he asked.

"I'm trying."

"You deserve more," he said in a low tone. "Carter, I will always be there for you, no matter what. Believe me."

She looked down. Jack was about to leave when she caught his arm. "What if I don't want more?" she whispered, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "What if I do give up my career? _Will that change anything_?"

"Cart-"

"Sir."

They looked at each other for a long moment, each seeking their own answer.

"I guess," he finally said, not meeting her eyes. "It might." He swallowed hard and looked at her. He still didn't know why a smart, beautiful and sexy woman would have fallen for a grumpy, sarcastic and oldGeneral. He felt almost… guilty about it sometimes. She deserved so much better…

"I don't want better," she said quietly, almost reading his thoughts. "I want you, Jack."

And she kissed him. When she finally pulled away, Jack only had one question. "Did I give you that?" gesturing to her ear.

Carter touched behind her ear. "Yes, sir."

To say that he wasn't jealous of the other him would have been a lie. "Okay."

She gave him a shy smile. "Good night, sir."

"Good night, Carter."

* * *

YAY!

Only one chapter left!

Well, did you guys like it?

Let me know... please review!


	17. The End

Well, this is the end...

Thanks to Sara Loughlin for beta'ing, and to liketoread for her helpful comments... and to all of you for your encouraging reviews! I REALLY appreciated them!

Anyways... I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Alternate Reality- Almost eight months later.**

"... the promotion of Major Samantha O'Neill to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel!"

Colonel Jack O'Neill, now retired, clapped vigorously as his blushing bride of three weeks made her way up the ramp, grinning widely. He settled back into his seat, as General Hammond began his speech.  
It had taken him nearly seven months to work up the courage to ask Samantha Carter to marry him. It had taken two Asgard hyper-drives and the promise of Asgard shields on all of their future ships before the Pentagon allowed Jack to retire- and marry. Sam and Jack eloped a week later.  
George had hinted that the SGC might need a civilian leader in the near future- Jack declined the offer emphatically.

Sam looked over at her husband as the General began taking off her oak leaves and putting on the new ones. He gave her an encouraging smile and she winked back.

Jack grinned. "That's my girl," he said quietly. Who would have thought that it had been an _alternate_ Carter that had made him finally admit his feelings for _his _Carter?

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances before turning back to the ceremony, with satisfied looks on their face. After the ceremony, there was a wedding bash in the commissary- attended by the President and several alien leaders.

The couple slipped away after a few hours- they had something to do.

Å

"Can we just check it out?"

Sam shook her head. "Sorry Jack," she answered, "but I doubt I'll be able to find the correct reality again… and even if I did, it's not like we could go explore."

Jack sighed, "But _why_ do we have to blow it up?"

"So this doesn't happen again, sir. The whole reality switching thing, that is."

He kindly ignored her 'Sir'slip. "You'd think we'd be kidnapping Carters- Earth's IQ would certainly go up…"

She frowned. "I'm ready."

Jack looked at the computer screen. The mirror stood alone, twenty miles from the Stargate, several bars of Naquadah enhanced C4 on it. "Ready when you are."

She started the countdown. Several moments later, the camera went blank. Mission completed.

"I love you, Sam."

Surprised by his spontaneous words, she looked at him. "I love you too, sir."

"Sam."

"Jack, I mean. It's going to take some time," she warned him. "And you still call me Carter."

"It's a term of endearment," he assured her.

She laughed and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him, inwardly rejoicing that he was her 'Sir' for many more long years…

Breathing a prayer of thanks to her alternate self, she promptly became very busy.

* * *

**Our Reality**

"Me?"

Doctor Samantha O'Neill glanced at her husband who sat upon their deck, fishing and sipping beer. 'It's the President,' she mouthed.

Jack nodded and settled back in his beach chair, watching his wife, contented. Her blue eyes were aglow with excitement, and she was pacing. A moment later she hung up and approached.

"That was the President," she said unnecessarily.

"How's ol' Henry doing?" Jack asked lazily.

"Fine. Another invitation to the White House- he told me to let you know that they're having steak."

"Mmm… how can we pass?"

She gave him a small smile and rocked on her heels. "He wanted to talk to me about my position on SG-1," she began slowly.

Jack cocked his head. "Oh?"

"He wants me back on SG-1."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sam sat on the chair next to him and looked at the calm lake. "Yeah…"

Jack studied her and began cautiously, "And this is… bad?"

"No!" She said quickly. "No…"

"You don't seem to be very certain," he teased.

Sam sighed and turned to face him. "I don't know," she admitted. The past seven months had been busy. She worked at Area 51, Monday morning through Thursday evening. She flew home that night and then returned to Nevada Sunday afternoon. The routine had required sometime to adjust to, but now… "I like being to fully examine the devices that come out of the SGC- being able to do more than just give them a cursory glance… but…"

"But?" he questioned.

"I miss it," she said in a rush, "I miss the action-the excitement of finding something that could save us from the Goa'uld or the Replicators-" Sam stopped. "I miss it, Jack. Miss seeing Daniel and Teal'c everyday… and you," she added hastily.

Jack casted. "I'm glad," he said simply. "The SGC isn't the same without you and your technobabble."

She gave a little laugh and reached for her husband's hand. "Thanks, Jack."

"For what?" he asked as he checked his hook before casting again.

"I know you must've talked to the President," she squeezed his hand.

"Henry was already thinking about it," Jack informed her. "But… I can think of a way for you to repay me…" he waggled his eyebrows.

Sam slid out of her chair and perched on the edge of his. "Well," she began, touching his lips, "I-"

Her cell-phone rang, causing Jack to scowl and Sam to sigh as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Carter," she answered, turning away from her husband.

"Sam!" cried an excited voice, "this is Daniel!"

"Hey," she responded, squirming as Jack started blowing on her neck, "What's up?"

"Walter told me the good news! You're coming back!"

"Walter?" she began to ask. "How'd he-?" She was stopped as she was pulled down.

"Who knows," Daniel said dismissively, "Teal'c's happy too-"

"Daniel," interrupted Carter as she tried to free herself from her husbands grip, "Can I call you-"

Daniel heard a shriek, "No, Jack, c'mon…" Sam was pleading.

It was followed by laughter; a breathless male voice came on the line, "She'll have to call you back, Daniel- Carter!"

The archeologist listened as the phone hit the deck and his two friends began laughing. A moment later, he disconnected.

He'd call back later.

Å

"Chevron seven… Locked!"

Jack looked from the control room at the newly complete SG team. Daniel was chatting with the new guy- Cameron Mitchell – while Teal'c stood, silently observing them, next to a certain Doctor O'Neill. His doctor. As he watched her, she turned and smiled her one-hundred mega watt smile. He returned it before saying cheerfully, "SG-1, you have a go." He waited until his wife had reached the event horizon before adding, "And Carter?"

She looked at him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Don't go touching any mirrors… okay?"

With a mock salute, she stepped through the gate, followed by the rest of SG-1. As the gate deactivated, he turned away with a grin on his face.

Twenty hours until his wife got back… he couldn't wait.

* * *

Well... how'd you like it? Love it, hate it?

Again millions of thanks and...

Please review!


End file.
